A Second Chance At Love
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Au Fiction. Roman Reigns had a happy life, or so he thought, but it changed when his wife fell out of love with him and in love with his best friend. Keely was his ex wife's best friend trying to move on from heartbreak as well. Will they both get a second at love or will the past hinder that.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I hope you like it. Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for all your input on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

AU Fiction.

* * *

Roman Reigns sighed as he watched his ex wife marry her new husband. He and Avery had gotten divorced a year earlier when she decided she had fallen out of love with him. She told him they had just drifted apart while he was in Florida dealing with some family issues. Now she was marrying Randy. He and Randy had been friends since they were kids and they were business partners. He sat in the back of the room watching the ceremony. Once it was over, he stayed hidden as they walked up the aisle and to their reception.

"Couldn't stay away?" He heard behind him as everyone left the church. He turned to see Avery's best friend, Keely Rollins.

"No." He sighed and sat back down. "I just had to see her marry him I guess. I had to see her go through with it."

Keely sighed and sat down beside him. "She loves him, you know and you have been divorced for a year."

"I know but I thought she and I would be together forever."

"I know but things happen." She replied. "Roman, you know you have to move too right?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

Keely looked at him. "How about this? I make my appearance at the reception and then I come to your house and we go do something fun. I'm not taking no for an answer."

He looked at the determined girl beside him. "Alright."

"Great." She smiled. "Now I need to make an appearance and then I will be at your house." She grabbed her flowers and headed to the reception.

Roman watched her leave and then headed out. He didn't know what Keely had planned but he guessed anything was better than thinking about Avery and Randy.

Keely smiled as she walked over to her best friend. "Congratulations, you both look so happy." She said hugging Avery and Randy. She had just finished making her toast.

"Thanks." Avery smiled. "I couldn't be happier."

"I know." Keely laughed. She looked at Randy. "Can I get a few minutes?"

"Sure." Randy said and walked toward his groomsmen.

"I saw him you know." Avery replied. "Roman."

"I figured you did." She said looking at her. "I'm going to see him after I leave here."

"Thanks for that." Avery replied. "I might not love him anymore but I still care."

"I know and don't worry, he's going to be fine." Avery nodded and headed over to her husband.

Keely looked around at her friend's happiness and headed out. She had done her maid of honor duty and now she wanted to see if she could cheer up Roman. She got into her car and headed home to change. Once she got out her bridesmaids dress, she headed over to Roman's house. She walked in without knocking as she had always done. She was a little shocked when Roman walked out in just a towel.

"I guess I should have knocked." She said out loud.

"That would have been good." He laughed. "But it's you and you never knock."

"True." She looked at him. "Looking hot though."

"Thanks." He laughed and headed to get dressed. They always had a kidding relationship when he was married to Avery and ever since. He came back into the living room dressed in jeans and a t shirt. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, handsome." She laughed. "I thought we could go see a movie and then have some dinner. Or we could go that game place you like and go for some burgers. Did you have something you wanted to do?"

"I thought I was going to stay home and think about how my wife left me for my business partner and best friend."

"No. We aren't doing that." She walked over and took his hand. "We are going to have fun." She pulled him as best she could and they headed out. She smiled as they pulled into the game place he liked that had the best burgers in the city. She cut the engine and looked at him. "Well, let's go in and I will kick your butt first and buy you the biggest burger."

He couldn't help but laugh and followed her in the place. She got them tokens for the games and they headed in. "Which game first?" He asked her.

"Skeet ball." She smiled. "You know I love that game. And I can kick your butt in it."

"Oh, we'll see." He laughed as they headed over to the game.

She put the tokens into each game and she and Roman stood at them as the game started. "Oh I'm so kicking your butt." Keely laughed as they played. They each threw the last ball and the bells started. "And I won."

"You cheated." He said as she grabbed the tickets out of each machine. "I know you did."

"Oh please. I so did not." She laughed. "Now, how about that burger? I'm so hungry."

"Sounds like a plan." He replied. She nodded and they headed to the restaurant part of the place. They ordered and sat down and watched the TV in the background. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." She replied. "I just have been working"

"And how much have you been working?"

"My standard shift of twelve hours four days a week." She replied.

"And what about when you're not working?"

"What do you mean? I was helping Avery with the wedding. You and I have hung out a few times."

"Yeah but that's still a lot of time when you're not working or being me or Avery. So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really. I work, I go to the gym sometimes. That's it."

He sighed just as the waitress brought their food. "You know you need more in your life. It's been six months. I think it's okay to date."

"I know but I just haven't really found someone I wanted to go out with."

He looked at her. "Is that truth? Or have you been just sitting at home thinking about him?"

She sighed. "I do think about him, Roman. He was my husband."

"I know. He and I were friends for years like with Randy. And I miss him too." He sighed. "But you know he wouldn't want you to be alone or sad forever."

"I know that." She said before taking a bite of her burger. "But I don't know I'm ready."

"Keely, Seth would want you to move on with someone else. He wouldn't want you to mourn him forever."

"Yeah I know but I lost him so fast. We had all these plans and that was gone in an instant." She replied holding in the tears.

He sighed and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. I just know he would want you to move on."

"Yeah." She replied. "But that's not what this is about. We are here to make you feel better." She looked at him. "So, let's finish this food and go play some more games. This time I will let you pick the game."

"Okay." He replied. "I pick basketball."

"You know I suck at that." She laughed. "But since we are here to make you feel better. I'll play." He nodded and they finished eating their food and headed back to the game room.

They headed back to his place after playing the games. "Thanks, Keely." He said when they pulled in. "I had a good time today."

"Good." She smiled. "I'm glad. Well, I better head home. I have work tomorrow." She looked at him. "How about we have dinner tomorrow night? I can cook."

"Dinner sounds good but how about I cook for you? Since you did get lunch today."

"Alright. I'll come over after work. About seven-thirty?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She smiled as he got out of the SUV and headed inside. She hope he could eventually move on from Avery but she knew it was easier said than done. She had yet to move on herself but it was different for her. She never really got closure when Seth died. It happened so fast. One minute she was married and they were expecting their first child and in an instant he was gone and she was alone. Three days after his death, she miscarried and she was left with nothing. Now six months later, she was still trying to move on with her life.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Randy and Avery were home from their honeymoon and had invited Keely over for dinner. It was something Avery had started doing after Seth's death. She didn't want Keely to feel alone so she made sure they got together every week for dinner.

"I hope Keely was okay while we were gone." Avery said as she set the table.

"I'm sure she was fine." Randy replied. "It's been six months and she seemed to be moving on as best she can."

"I know but I worry about her. She doesn't date. She goes to work and then the gym and home. She needs more in her life."

Randy sighed and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "She will start dating when she feels the time is right. Everyone moves on in their way."

"Yeah." She said before turning to face him. "You're right."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love that you want to take care of Keely but you have to let her live her own life." She nodded and kissed him just as the doorbell rang. He pulled away. "And that's probably Keely."

She smiled and walked over to the door and opened. "Glad you could come."

"Thanks." Keely replied. "I appreciate the invite as always but you didn't need to do this."

"It's tradition." Avery smiled.

"Still. I'm very capable of getting my own dinner."

"I know but I like when you come over." Avery replied. "Now let's eat." Keely smiled and walked into the dining room with her.

"Keely, glad you came." Randy said hugging her. "I hope you had a good week."

"I did." She replied and sat down at the table. "I worked and hung out with Roman. So, it was fine."

"How is Roman?" Avery asked.

"He's good. I think us hanging out is just what he needed."

"Good." Randy added. "I'm glad about that."

"Yep." Keely agreed. She and Roman had spent most of the last week hanging out at her place or his. They would watch movies or have dinner. They worked out together once. It was nice to just hang out as friends and not worry about things.

After dinner, the three of them headed into the living room. "So, how was Jamaica?" Keely asked as they sat there.

"It was wonderful." Avery smiled. "The island was amazing. I got some great pictures."

"I would love to see them."

"Sure." Avery replied and got up. She walked over to where her camera was and brought it over. "Here you are." She said handing it to Keely.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked through the memory card. "Wow, these pictures are beautiful. This island is amazing."

"It was." Avery replied. "You should go sometimes."

"I might." Keely replied handing the camera back.

"Keely, you have to do more. You can't just work. You need to do more. Get out and meet someone." Avery said to her.

Keely sighed. "I appreciate the advice but I'm perfectly happy with my life. I don't need more right now."

"Of course you do." Avery sighed. "Keely, you know I love you. You're my best friend but you have to move on. You can't stay in the past forever. You can't stayed married to a dead guy forever."

"I'm not doing that."

"Really?" Avery said picking up Keely's left hand. "Then why are you still wearing your wedding set and it's been six months."

Keely pulled her hand away. "When I decide to take it off, that's up to me." She stood up. "I better go. I have to work tomorrow. Thanks for dinner." She grabbed her purse and headed out. She got into her SUV and drove home.

Randy sighed and looked at his wife. "Why couldn't you let it go?" He asked her. "I told you not to push her."

"I just want to help her. I don't want her to be alone forever. But if she continues to hold on to Seth and that life, she will be."

"I don't think she will be alone forever. I think, when the time is right, she will move on. You just can't rush her." He looked at his wife. "She lost her husband and child within days of each other. That takes time to move on from."

Avery sighed. "You're right. I pushed." She looked at him. "I will apologize and not push her."

"Good." Randy said before kissing her. "Now, we are newlyweds." She laughed and let him pulled her to the bedroom.

Keely pulled into her driveway and headed in. She locked the door and set the alarm and headed to the bedroom. She just wanted to put the dinner behind her. She looked at the pictures on her dresser. She picked up one of her and Seth on their wedding day. It was the happiest day. She sighed and placed it back on the dresser. She knew Avery meant well but why didn't they understand that it would take time for her to move on. She sighed and drew a nice hot bubble bath. She turned on the IPOD docking station nearby and poured her some wine. She soaked in the tub and then got dressed in her pajamas. She had just gotten into bed and turned on a movie when her cell phone went off. It was a text from Avery apologizing for earlier. Keely sent her one saying it was fine and she was forgiven and she would talk to her tomorrow. She had just put her IPHONE back on the nightstand when it went off again.

"Avery, I'm fine." She said without looking at the caller id.

"What happen with you and Avery?"

"Roman, hey." She said when she recognized the voice.

"Hey, what happened?"

She sighed. "Avery just trying to tell me to move on with my life. And telling me I should take my wedding set off."

"You know she means well."

"I know." She replied. "But I just wish they and everyone would understand. It takes time. It's not like Seth and I broke up or anything like that."

"I understand that. Keely, you can only go at your pace. Only you know when it's time to take the wedding set off. And when it's time to move on. No one else can tell you that. I'm divorced and I'm just trying to move on. But I will and you will too. Just remember that everyone cares about you and that's why they want you to move on and be happy."

"Yeah." She replied "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime. Did you want to work out tomorrow after work?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll meet you at the gym about seven-thirty."

"See you then." He said hanging up.

Keely couldn't help but smile. At least someone understood that it was taking time for her to move on. She turned off the TV and soon drifted off to sleep. With all thoughts about the past and the talk with Avery locked out.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and alerted this story. You guys are awesome. And a thank you to RatedrKjErIcHo for all your help.

* * *

The next day, Avery called Keely and asked her to meet her for lunch. Keely agreed and was soon sitting in the hospital cafeteria waiting for Avery to come. She looked up as Avery walked toward her.

"Thanks for meeting me." Avery said as she sat across from her friend.

"It's not a problem." Keely replied. "So, why did you want to have lunch?"

Avery sighed. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have said anything or pushed you. I should have just let it be."

"Yes, you should have." Keely replied. "But I texted you and told you I forgive you."

"I know but I'm still sorry."

"Thanks." She replied. "Avery, I know you mean well and you worry about me. But I'm doing fine. I'm living my life and I'm slowly rebuilding my life. But I'm not ready for anything romantic." She looked at her friend. "I had a husband and I was going to be a mother. Seth and I had plans. We had everything planned out. Then it was gone in an instant. I just can't move on quickly. I have to do so at my own pace. Please understand that."

"I do. Randy and I talked last night and he made me see where I was wrong. You have to move on when you want to. And I should respect that. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Keely smiled. "Now, let's put this behind us, please."

"Of course." Avery replied. Keely nodded and they finished up lunch.

Keely sat in the office looking over some emails and website. She'd had an easy day at the hospital and it was nice to come and relax. She looked at the time and realized that it was almost time to meet Roman to work out. She liked spending time with him. It was comforting to know that someone understood what she was going through. True, he wasn't going through the same thing exactly but he'd had his life uprooted unexpectedly. She changed into her workout gear and headed toward the gym.

She walked in and saw that Roman was already there. "I see you started without me."

"Yeah, sorry." He laughed. "So, did you want to do some weights or do the treadmill?"

"I think I'll start with the treadmill. Then work the weights."

"Alright." He said going to the weight bench in front of her. "So, how was your day?" He asked as they worked out.

"It was good. I met Avery for lunch." She replied as she walked on the treadmill.

"Did she apologize?"

"She did. And she's going to back off from pushing me to date."

"Well, that's good right?"

"Yes, it is." She said as she slowed the treadmill down. "But it also made me start wondering. Will I ever be ready?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You will. And probably when you least expect it to happen."

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, what about your day? Was everything okay with Randy?"

"Yeah. We only had to talk for a few minutes. Since we take care of different parts of the company, it's easier to work with him. Even though I still see him as the man who managed to take my wife from me." He sighed. "If I hadn't had to leave for so long to deal with that family stuff. They wouldn't have gotten close."

She turned off the treadmill and looked at him. "That wasn't your fault and you don't know that. There might have always been a spark between them and spending time together just made it more apparent." She sighed. "I honestly don't know. But you aren't to blame for them falling for each other. Sometimes things happen that can't be explained or don't make sense. They just are."

He looked at her. "Fortune cookie?"

She laughed and stepped off the treadmill. "No, just something I realized." She smiled. "Now, off the bench and change those weights. I'm not superwoman."

He laughed and took some of the weights off. "Alright. It's where it was the last time you worked out."

"Thank you." She said as she sat down on the bench. "Are you spotting me?"

"I can do that." He replied stepping at the bar. He helped her do some reps before she was ready to stop.

"Alright. That's enough working out." She said grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip. "Did you want to grab some dinner? Or I could cook?"

"Home cooking does sound good. If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." She smiled. "So, meet you at my place in thirty minutes? That should give me and you enough time to shower and change."

"Alright." He laughed and headed toward the men's locker room while she headed home. She had changed into her workout clothes at home.

Once she had showered and changed, she started making the honey mustard grilled chicken with steamed vegetables. She hoped Roman liked it. She liked cooking but it was hard to cook for one person and she always ended up with too much. So she was glad he was coming over for dinner. She had just finished setting the table when the doorbell rang.

"Hope you like chicken." She said opening the door.

"I do." He laughed walking in. "And nice way to greet someone."

"Sorry." She laughed. "What can I get you to drink? I have water, soda, beer, wine, whiskey."

"I think the whiskey is a no. I'll have wine if you are."

"I was planning that." She smiled and got out the bottle. She poured them each a glass and placed it on the table with the food. "Well let's eat. I made honey mustard chicken. It's a recipe my mom use to make."

"Well, it looks good." He said as he sat down.

Just as they were eating, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be? I wasn't expecting anyone." She said getting up. She opened the door and was shocked to see Randy and Avery there. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come and invite you to dinner with us." Avery said as they walked in. She stopped when she saw Roman there. "I guess you already have plans."

"Yeah. Roman and I worked out together today and I decided to cook for him. It's hard to cook for just one. So, I thought why not invite my gym buddy?"

"Well, I think it's nice of you to do that." Randy added. "We didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."

"You didn't." Keely replied. "I have enough if you guys want to stay for dinner. If that's okay with my guest?"

"No, we don't want to interrupt." Randy said. "We'll leave you."

"Randy's right." Avery replied. "We don't want to interrupt."

"Okay." Keely smiled. They nodded and left. She turned her attention back to Roman. "Sorry about that. I didn't know they would be coming by."

"That's okay." He replied. "I have to get use to seeing them together more right?"

"Yeah." She replied. "I just am sorry."

"Its not your fault." He replied. "Let's just enjoy this food." She nodded and they continued eating.

Avery looked over at Randy as they drove toward the restaurant. "That was weird right? Keely and Roman having dinner?"

"No, it wasn't." Randy replied. "They are friends and she has been helping him move on. That's what you wanted. For him to move on and they understand each other. Granted, you didn't die like Seth but still. They both are trying to move on from losing their prospective partner."

"Yeah I guess hanging out with each other helps. I just thought it was movies and working out together and having dinner in a restaurant. I never thought about them having dinner at each other's houses."

He looked over at her and laughed before turning his attention back to the road. "I don't think they are sleeping together"

"That never really entered my mind." She replied. "That would definitely be more weird than dinner. I can't see either of them wanting to sleep together. Keely is still married to Seth, in her heart and I don't see Roman having that interest in her."

"Why not?" Randy asked. "Keely is a beautiful girl. She's single. Granted, she still misses Seth but that doesn't mean she can't be interested in Roman. But I don't think she is. Don't you guys have that friend code about guys?"

"I'm sure Roman thought that about you and him."

He sighed. "Avery, we didn't plan on falling in love. Roman left to deal with that family stuff. You couldn't get the time off from work and he asked me to check on you. I did and we just started spending time together and before we even realized it we were in love."

"Yeah I know." She sighed. "I do want Roman to move on and Keely too. I just don't think they should move on with each other."

"I don't think they will. I think they enjoy just spending time together and hanging out like friends. That's all." He looked at her. "Don't worry about Roman and Keely. Let them live their lives and we will live ours."

She nodded in agreement. She knew he was right but she still didn't want Roman and Keely to become too close.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months flew by and Roman and Keely were hanging out more with each other. He and Randy were still working in different areas of the company but were co-existing better. Randy and Avery were still happy as ever.

"Are you sure this is where you want this?" Roman asked as he and Keely were outside her house hanging Christmas lights. He had volunteered to help her decorate.

"I think the Santa looks there." She replied. She looked at the house. It was decorated with lights and then a few lighted Santa and snowmen in the front.

"Alright." He said as he plugged the Santa up. "Outside look good?"

"Yes, it does." She smiled as she looked at it. "It's perfect." She wiped the tear that was threatening to fall.

He noticed the gesture and walked over to her. He placed his arm around her. "I know this won't be easy but you're be okay."

"Yeah." She said.

"I'll be here." She nodded and hugged him. "Now, how about we decorate the inside? You have a huge tree waiting to be decorated?"

She smiled and nodded. She was determined to have a good Christmas. It was her first without Seth. Her parents were visiting family in Paris for Christmas and she just didn't want to go. So, she decided to decorate the house and spend Christmas like she and Seth always did. And when Roman told her he was staying in town for Christmas, she decided they could spend it together.

They walked into the house and over to the tree. "How about I make us some coffee or hot chocolate while we decorate? What would you prefer?"

"Hot Chocolate sounds good."

"Great. I will go make it while you put the lights on the tree." He nodded and walked over the tree while she headed into the kitchen.

She took out two mugs and made two cups of hot chocolate using her family recipe and then headed back to the living room. "Lights look good." She said as she walked up and handed him the mug.

"Thanks." He replied taking the mug. "I made sure they weren't too close together."

"They look great." She smiled. He nodded and took a sip of the cocoa.

"White Chocolate?" He asked her.

"Yes. The best kind." She smiled. "It's a family tradition and recipe."

"I like it." He smiled. "So, what now?"

"Now we do the ornaments." She walked over to the box. "Most of these I have had for years. Even before Seth and I got together. When he and I started dating, we began collecting more ornaments. So, we have some before and some during." She sighed as she picked up one that Seth had given her on their first Christmas together. "I thought this year, that Seth and I would be celebrating our baby's first Christmas."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I know." He said softly. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he just hugged her.

"Sorry about that." She said when she finally pulled away. "I guess it's an emotional time."

"That's understandable." He replied. "It's an emotional time with it being your first Christmas without Seth."

"Yeah but I love Christmas." She said wiping her tears. "I love the lights, presents, and baking. I'm always happy at Christmas."

He sighed. "I wished I knew what to say to make you feel better but I don't. All I can say is that you will be fine. All you have to do is just take things one at a time. Plus I'm going to be here."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Let's finish the tree."

He nodded and they each began to put an ornament on the tree. Soon it was decorate as well as the rest of the house. "It looks good." He said as he looked at the decorations.

Along with the tree, she had a light Christmas village on display as well as Christmas candles and decor. She had Christmas theme place settings for both the kitchen and dining room tables as well as the kitchen it's self. It was just like it always was when Seth was alive.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now all I have to do is put presents under it."

"You have bought your presents already?"

"I have a few. You haven't started yet have you?"

He laughed. "No, I haven't."

"Well, then that's what we will do tomorrow night. You and me Christmas shopping and dinner. So make out your list."

He looked at her. "You know Avery always did the shopping."

"Yeah but you can do it. I can help you with your list."

"That would be nice. Thanks."

She smiled. "Great. Now we will do your shopping tomorrow and then we will wrap them and the ones I have. It will be like a Christmas wrapping party."

"Alright." He laughed. He had never really looked forward to Christmas but something about Keely talked about it, made him a little excited.

The next day, he had a meeting with his cousin, Jey. His family ran a business like his and they often met to talk about the business.

"Hey, man." Jey said to him when he walked into the office.

"Hey." Roman replied. "So, let's get down to business."

"Hold up." Jey said to him. "First, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Avery married Randy?"

He sighed. "I'm dealing and moving on. She's moved on and I'm trying to also. That's all that's up."

"Are you coming to Hawaii for Christmas?"

"No, not this year. I'm staying here in Houston. I promise a friend she wouldn't be alone for Christmas."

"What friend?" He looked at Roman. "Are you moving on with this friend?"

"No, of course not." He replied. "It's Seth's wife, Keely. This is her first Christmas without him and her family is going to Paris for Christmas. So, I'm going to hang out with her."

"Why isn't she going to Paris too?"

"I think she doesn't want to see the pity from her family? Maybe to see the look they give her. I know the feeling."

Jey looked at him. "Did we do that last Christmas?"

"Yes, you did. Everyone did. When I came home for Christmas, everyone gave me that look. Poor Roman. Getting divorce. Avery left him for someone else. The pity looks."

"So, you're going to stay with her."

"Yes. I am. I helped her decorate her house for Christmas. She's helping me do my Christmas shopping. I guess we understand each other."

"Yeah." Jey said but smiled inside. Maybe Roman was starting to really move on from Avery and moving on with Keely.

Avery got out of the car and headed to Keely's door. She wanted to see how she was doing. She took note of the Christmas decor outside and smiled. She guessed Keely wanted to keep things normal. All the decorations like always. She knocked on the door and waited for her answer.

"Hey, Avery." Keely said when she opened the door. "I'm a little shocked to see you."

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were." She said walking in. "I see you've decorated for Christmas."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I thought about it and it just seemed like the right thing. To decorate. To do what Seth and I did every year. So, I asked Roman to help and he did."

Avery looked at her. "Roman helped?"

"Yeah." Keely replied. "I asked him to help me decorate and he said yes. We did most of this last night."

"Well that's nice of him."

"Yeah I think so. I offered to help him with his Christmas shopping too." She said as they walked into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yeah please." She nodded and made her a quick cup on the Keurig. "So why are you helping with Roman's Christmas' shopping?"

"Well, he said he hadn't done any shopping yet. So I offered to help."

"That's nice of you."

"Well, Roman and I are friends and we have been hanging out. It's nice. It's easy. We understand each other."

"Well, that's great." Avery replied.

"Yeah." Keely smiled. "So, I'm fine. You don't have to worry. Yes, the holidays will be hard because it's the first without Seth but I'm going to be okay."

"Alright. Don't forget mine and Randy's Christmas party on the 22nd."

"I won't." Keely smiled.

"Well, I better go." Avery said finishing her coffee. "I will see you later." She hugged Keely and headed out. She was glad Keely wouldn't be alone for Christmas but it was still weird she was spending it with Roman.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Randy smiled at Avery as they walked through the mall. He had been a little shocked when she asked him to go Christmas shopping. But he was glad. After the news they had found out, he couldn't wait to pick up some stuff and surprise her.

"This has been nice." He said as they walked into a small antique store.

"Yes, it has." She smiled. "I'm glad we decided to do this. I want to get some stuff for the party. I invited Keely today."

"Great." He replied. "Should we invite Roman? I don't know if he will come or not but should we make the effort?"

She thought for a minute as she looked at the antique bells. "Yeah we should make the effort. You and Roman work together and we need to try to get along all of us."

"Alright." He agreed. "I will ask him." She nodded just as Roman and Keely walked in the door of the store. "And now is our chance." He said as they walked over to where Roman and Keely were. "Well, we weren't expecting to see you here."

"Well, I invited Roman out shopping." Keely replied. "And I told Avery we were going shopping when I saw her today."

Randy looked at Avery. "Well it's a small world." He laughed. He couldn't believe that Avery didn't tell him that she knew Roman and Keely were going shopping. He would definitely talk to her later about it. "We will leave you to it." He took Avery's hand and they headed out.

Keely looked at Roman after they had left. "Well, I wasn't expecting to see them but it is a public mall." She laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled and they started to look around the store. It didn't bother him as much as it once had about seeing Randy and Avery together but it did still hurt a little bit.

Randy looked at Avery as they drove home. "Why didn't you tell me that Keely and Roman were going shopping too?"

"I didn't think about it." She replied.

Randy looked at her with a look of disbelief. "Why are you so into the lives of Roman and Keely? You divorced Roman to be with me. And Keely is your friend."

"I'm not involved in their lives." She replied. "I just want them both happy and I don't believe it's with each other."

Randy sighed. "Avery, you fell out of love with Roman. You married me. We are building a life together. We're starting a family together. If Keely and Roman fall in love with each other, that's great. Why do you care unless you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course I don't." She replied. "I will always care about Roman. We were married but I don't have feelings for him."

"Good. Then just let things go as they may. You never know what might happen and you have said you wanted them both happy. They could possibly be happy together."

"I don't think they can but I guess you never know." He nodded and continued the drive. She wondered why the thought of Roman and Keely together bothered her so. She was married to Randy and she loved him. So why did she care about Keely and Roman being together?

Keely and Roman arrived at her house after shopping and eating dinner. Keely agreed to help Roman wrap his gifts. "Okay. We have gifts and wrapping paper." She said as she took out the gifts from the bags. She looked at Roman. "Did you want something to drink while we wrap? I have the usual."

He laughed. "I think soda will be good for this. I'm not really in a hot chocolate mood."

"Alright." She smiled and headed to the kitchen. She got two sodas and headed back to the living room. "Here." She said handing him it. "So, you tell me which wrapping paper for each gift and I will wrap them."

"Okay." He replied as they sat down on the floor. "This one is for my mom." She nodded and wrapped the gift picture perfect. "That's perfect. How did you do that?"

She laughed. "I worked during high school and college as a gift wrapper at Macy's. That's how I met Seth. He came in and wanted something wrapped. He asked me out and that was it."

"I remember him telling me something about meeting you in a store. I just thought he meant you were rapping." He laughed

She laughed too. "Not that type of rapping. I can't see me rapping."

"I can't either which is why I was shocked when Seth said you were rapping. But now it makes sense."

She laughed again and they continued to wrap the gifts. "So, which one is mine?" She asked him.

"And what makes you think I got you a gift?"

"Because I know you did." She smiled. "You're too good of a person not to get me something."

"Did you get me something?" He asked her in return.

"Of course I did." She smiled and went to the tree and picked up a wrapped gift. "This is yours."

"But I can't open it now right?"

"Nope." She smiled. "So, Avery invited me to their Christmas party."

"I figured she did"

"Did you want to come as my guest?"

"I don't know about that. I mean it would be weird, right?"

"Not really. Because you're my guest. Plus you never know, Randy might invite you."

"I don't think they want Avery's ex husband at a party."

"Well, the offer is open if you want."

"Thanks." He said as they continued to wrap the gifts. Once they were, he headed home. He was very tempted to go to the Christmas party but he didn't want to feel out of place.

The next morning, he headed into work. He was shocked to find Randy waiting in his office. "Randy, what are you doing here? You don't run this part of the business."

"I know." Randy replied. "I came to invite you to the Christmas party Avery and I having."

"You actually want me to come?"

"Yes, we do." He replied. "Avery and I talked about it. And we want all of us to get along. We want to try to be the friends we once were."

Roman sighed. "I don't believe we can ever be those friends again but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to get along."

"Great." Randy smiled. "So, you're coming?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll come with Keely."

"I think that's great. You and Keely."

"What do you mean?" He asked him. "Keely and I are friends."

"I know. That's what I meant. She's lonely I'm sure. And I know she could use a friend."

Roman looked at him. "Keely and I are friends. We enjoy spending time together and that's it."

"Yeah I know." Randy said getting up and walking to the door. He turned to look at Roman. "You know it's been over a year since you and Avery divorced. I think it's okay for you to move on. And Keely is single and she's a beautiful girl. Doesn't hurt to file it in your mind just in case?" He didn't say anything else before leaving.

Roman sighed and texted Keely that Randy had invited him to the party and he would go with her. She texted back that it was great. He still wasn't convinced going was a good idea but if Randy and Avery were making an effort, he could too.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Roman got ready for the Christmas party. He thought about backing out but he didn't want people to think he was still pining for Avery. He didn't want to look pathetic. He got into his truck and drove to Keely's house. They had decided to go together. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door dressed in a short, red dress with spaghetti straps and red heels.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look handsome yourself." She replied at him dressed in a black suit with a red tie. "Are you ready for this party?"

"Not really." He replied as she grabbed the gifts for Randy and Avery.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." She said and they headed out to the truck. "We go and have fun. That's all we have to do."

"Yeah." He replied as he opened the door to the truck for her and headed to the driver's side. He started the engine and they drove the short distance to Randy and Avery's. He sighed as they pulled into the driveway. He felt Keely take his hand.

"Relax. We will have fun." He nodded and got out of the truck. He helped her out and they headed to the front door. He took a breath as Keely knocked on the door.

"Hey, glad you came." Randy said hugging her. He looked at Roman. "Glad you could come."

"Thanks." Roman said as they walked in. Keely put the gifts under the tree and headed to get something to drink.

Avery smiled when she saw Keely. She looked behind her and saw Roman with Randy. She never guessed he would come with Keely. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Keely smiled. "I wasn't sure about the dress but I guess I made the right decision."

"You did." Avery smiled as Roman walked up. "Roman, you look nice too."

"Thanks." He replied.

"Well, we're going to get some drinks." Keely said taking his hand and headed over to the bar. She didn't want him to be too uncomfortable.

The party was soon in full swing and everyone was enjoying the champagne and food. Avery stood with Randy near some friends and watched Keely and Roman talking to each other and laughing. She didn't know why she was jealous of the fact. Randy leaned in and whispered to her it was time. She smiled and they walked over to the Christmas tree.

"Can we have everyone's attention please?" Randy said to the group. Everyone stopped talking and looked his way. "First Avery and I would like to thank each of you for coming and sharing this special time of year with us. It means so much to have each of you here." He smiled at her and turned back to the group. "To that effect, Avery and I have some news that we hoped each of you will overjoyed for and support us. Avery and I are having a baby." He said with a big smile. "So, this time next year, we will have a little one to join us for the holidays."

Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. Both Keely and Roman told them they were happy for them but deep down that wasn't the case and they both sneaked out of the party early. They pulled into Keely's driveway and headed in.

"I just can't believe this." Roman said once they were inside.

Keely looked at him. "I know. Drink?" She asked.

"Whatever liquor you have." She nodded and walked into the kitchen and getting the bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Here we go. Whiskey." She said as she poured them each a glass and they sat down on the sofa.

"I can't believe they're having a baby." Roman said before downing the shot. "I always wanted kids with her and she said it wasn't the right time. And now she's having one with him." He poured another glass and downed it.

"I know." Keely replied. "I was pregnant and getting everything I wanted and then it was gone. She's getting to have what I didn't. It's just unfair." She said before downing her own drink.

"I hate them both." Roman said before downing another drink.

"Me too." She said downing another drink herself.

They spent the next hour drinking and talking about their past with Seth and Avery. "I wish I knew why she wants to have a kid with him but she never did with me." Roman said as they continued to drink. "I would have given her everything."

"I know." Keely replied as she rest her head against the back of the sofa. "Seth and I had everything planned out. We were so ready for the next step." She sighed. "Now, my best friend is getting to do all of that and I have nothing." She downed another shot.

He looked at her. "It looks like we both got screwed tonight. Randy and Avery are living out the life we each wanted to have."

"Yeah." She said looking at him. He leaned in close to her and kissed her. She didn't pull away when he did. She deepened the kiss instead. It had been so long since she had any kind of intimate contact with someone. Not since before Seth's death.

The next few minutes were a drunken blur as both quickly undressed and were soon on the floor in the living room under the lighted Christmas tree having sex. It had been so long for both of them that even in a drunken state, both enjoyed the sex. The consequence of the act far in the back of their mind.

Keely moaned as Roman thrusted in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. It wasn't long enough both were close to the edge. He thrusted into her one more time before they came together. The rest of the night was a drunken haze of sex and sleep.

Keely groaned as the sunlight came through the French doors that led to her backyard. She looked up and realized she was lying a little underneath the Christmas tree. She moved and felt herself come in contact with a warm, hard body. She looked and realized Roman was lying next to her. The night before came flooding back to her and she realized that she and Roman had spend most of the night having sex. She moved a little bit just as Roman was waking up.

"Good morning." She said to him.

"Morning." He said as they both got up from the floor. He grabbed his clothes nearby. "Can I borrow your shower and then we can talk?"

"Yeah. Go ahead. You can use the guest bathroom. If you want something else to wear, I think there is still some of Seth's clothes in the guest bedroom closet."

"Thanks." He said heading that way.

She stood there for a moment before she headed to the master bathroom. She took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. She had just walked out of the bedroom when the doorbell rang. She didn't know who was here so early. She opened the door and was shocked to see Avery standing there.

"Avery, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you and Roman left the party early and I was worried about you." She said walking in. She took noticed of the living room and the empty bottle of whiskey and two empty glasses. "I saw Roman's truck in the driveway, is he here?"

"He's getting a shower." Keely replied just as Roman walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"What's going on here?" Avery asked them. She took notice of the clothes on the floor as well. "Did you sleep together?"

Keely sighed. She couldn't lie. She had always been a horrible liar. "Yes, we did." Keely replied.

"Well, I see I was worried for nothing. I'll leave the two of you alone." She said as she walked to the door. She slammed it as she walked out and got into her car and drove away. Roman looked at Keely.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I have no idea." She looked at him. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah." He laughed a little bit and walked into the guest room. He quickly got dressed and then walked to the kitchen where she was. "Okay, let's talk."

She sighed and handed him a cup of coffee. "About last night. I don't regret it. I know we were both drunk and upset but I don't regret it. I hope you don't either."

"I don't." He replied.

"Good." She looked at him. "So what are we going to do about Avery?"

"Nothing. Whatever is going on, it's all her. I had better go." He said grabbed his stuff and looked at her. "Keely, I don't want this to change our friendship. I don't want it to make things weird."

"It won't. I promise." She smiled. He nodded and headed out. She meant what she said to him. She didn't regret what happened between them and she also didn't want anything to change their friendship. She just hoped whatever Avery's issues were, she got over them.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Avery arrived back home and threw her purse and keys on the counter. "What's wrong?" Randy asked when he heard her come in.

"I just came from Keely's."

"And? Did you and she have a fight or something?"

"No, I found her and Roman together."

"Well they did come to the party together and they left together. They are friends."

"No, I went to her house and Roman was coming out of the bathroom and was only in a towel. There was an empty whiskey bottle and two glasses and clothes on the living room floor. I asked her if they slept together and she said yes. She had sex with him."

Randy looked at her. "And what's the problem?" He asked. "Roman's single, Keely's single. What's wrong with them sleeping together?"

"It's just wrong. Keely is like my sister and Roman is my ex. You don't date your sister's ex."

He sighed. "Avery, there is nothing wrong with what happened between Keely and Roman." He looked at her. "Why are you so upset about this? You and Roman have been done for a while. We're married and expecting a baby. You shouldn't be mad about this."

"It just isn't right."

Randy sighed. "Do you still have feelings for Roman? Is that what this is about?"

"I don't have feelings like that for Roman." She replied. "I will always love him because we were married but it's a friend love not anything romantic. I love you."

"Then you shouldn't be mad about Keely and Roman. I think it's great." He looked at her. "They are both starting to move on. Keely has been so lost with losing Seth and the baby so close together. And Roman was still dealing with what happened. But now it seems they both are moving on. And why not with each other? I think they make a good couple."

"No they wouldn't. They are all wrong for each other." She looked at him. "Randy, I know Roman and I know Keely. Probably better than anyone. They just don't go." She sighed. "Roman is all handsome and rugged. He never remembers birthdays or anniversaries or is on time for anything. Those things are very important to Keely."

"But that doesn't mean they can't be together."

"Yeah it does. While Roman is all those things, Keely is so sweet and innocent. She sees the best in people even when it's not there. She likes things to be in place and be perfect. Things Roman doesn't care about. I just don't see them together and I think she will be hurt if she lets it go further."

Randy looked at his wife. "What is really going on here, Avery? I get that you think they shouldn't be together because they are different but don't they say opposite attract?" He sighed. "What is this really about?"

"It's not about anything but my best friend sleeping with my ex. She crossed the line by sleeping with him. That's not something a friend does."

"And I think you're making too much out of this. It was one night."

"Why are you not seeing my point?"

"Well why are you acting like Keely cheated with your husband? That's not the case." Randy sighed. "You have been saying all this time that you don't love Roman anymore. But you're acting like you're still married. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm not doing that, Randy." She said walking over to him. "I just don't think it's right for Keely, my friend, to be sleeping with my ex. It's weird." She leaned in and kissed him. "I promise you. I don't have any feelings for Roman. I love you and only you." He deepened the kiss and they headed toward the bedroom.

Keely sat in the living room wrapping some last minute gifts. She was trying not to think about what happened with Roman. But she couldn't get it out of her mind. She figured it was because he was the first person she had been with since Seth. She wrapped the last gift and put them under the tree. She looked up and a picture of her and Seth caught her attention. She walked over to it and sighed. She knew where she needed to go. She needed to go to the cemetery and talk to Seth like she did some time. She got into her SUV and drove toward it. She walked toward the grave and put the flowers on it.

"I don't know where to begin." She said as she sat down on the ground. "Things have been crazy lately. It's been nine months since the accident and I'm still trying to move on. I don't know why I keep thinking about things. Avery announced she and Randy are expecting. I guess that brought up our child. I hate that we never got the life we wanted. Now Avery is getting it." She said as the tears came down. She wiped them and continued. "Maybe I'm jealous of her. I've been spending time with Roman lately, as I'm sure you know. It's nice to be with someone who understands. Granted, Avery didn't die, she just left him for Randy. But he still understands. Over the last few months, we have gotten closer as friends. This time of year is hard on us both and we have been spending much of our time together." She sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this next part. Avery and Randy had their Christmas party yesterday and that's where they announced the baby. Both Roman and I were upset over it. Roman, because Avery always told him it wasn't the right time and he wanted a child with her. With me, it was because I lost our baby and Avery was getting the life I wanted. So, we left the party and headed to the house. We drank some, well a lot and we ended up being together."

She sighed as she looked around the cemetery. "I thought it would feel like I was cheating on you but it didn't exactly feel like that and it confuses me. Does it mean I'm ready to move on with my life? I just don't know. I don't exactly regret what happened between him and me. And that still confuses me."

She sat there just talking and trying to get her thoughts and feelings together. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but she knew she didn't regret what happened with Roman and she didn't want it change their relationship. But what exactly did it mean. It was an answer she didn't have yet.

Roman sat in his office going over some paperwork. The night before still on his mind as well as Avery's reaction. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Nick standing there. He was one of the executives in the company.

"Nick, hey man."

"Hey." Nick said as he walked in. "I wanted to give you these figures."

"Thanks." Roman said taking the folder.

"Are you okay? You haven't really seemed like yourself today." Nick looked at him. "If you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

Roman sighed. "I'm not sure where to begin."

"Anywhere you want?"

"Alright. Well, you were at the Christmas party last night right?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well, after Randy and Avery made their announcement, Keely and I left. It was hard for us to hear that. Me, because of my past with Avery and Keely because of the child she lost." Nick nodded in agreement. "We went to Keely's and we drank a lot of whiskey. And we were talking about things and it just happened."

"You slept with her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel guilty about that? That you slept with her?"

Roman sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't regret that I slept with her and she doesn't regret it either."

"Well, that's your answer." Nick replied. "You and Keely didn't do anything wrong. You and Avery have been over for a while. She's married to someone else. And Seth is gone. You are both single and can do what you want."

"I guess I feel I'm betraying Seth. Not so much Avery."

"You aren't betraying Seth. He's gone. And we both know that he wouldn't want Keely to be alone. He would want her to move on. And I think he would be okay with you and her. He would want someone that would take care of her and you can do that."

"Whoa, I think you're getting ahead of things. It was just one night."

"Yeah but it could always turn in to more. Be open to that idea. You never know." Nick said getting up.

"Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." Roman nodded and Nick walked out.

Roman thought about what Nick said. He wasn't thinking about more with Keely, was he? Yeah he liked her as a friend. And they had a good time hanging out. But could they have more? And did he want that? It was an answer he didn't have.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was Christmas Eve and Keely had the day off as she had worked Thanksgiving at the hospital. She stood in the kitchen getting the food ready for her and Roman to have Christmas dinner that night. She hoped he wasn't going to cancel and when she called him earlier, he assured her he was coming. Now she just wanted to make sure all the food was done. She had just put the ham in and set the timer when her doorbell rang. She walked over and was surprised to see Avery standing there.

"Avery, I wasn't expecting you." Keely said to her.

"I bet you weren't." Avery said walking in. "I'm not going to find Roman in here am I?"

Keely sighed. "No. Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, I want to talk to you about Roman and what happened."

"I don't think it's really your business, Avery. You and Roman have been divorced for a while. You're married to Randy."

"That doesn't change that you are suppose to be my best friend. My sister. And yet you're sleeping with my ex."

"I am your best friend and sleeping with him wasn't something we planned. It just happened. We were both upset."

"Are you really going to use your dead husband as the reason you slept with Roman?"

"I never said that. And I wouldn't do that. Seth had nothing to do with what happened with Roman."

"Really? You said you were upset. I assumed that meant you were crying over him."

"I wasn't crying over Seth or anything. Roman and I were just talking about you and Randy having a baby. Roman was upset because you always told him it wasn't the right time. And I was upset because you're having everything I never got to. That's what we were talking about."

"And that lead to you sleeping with him?"

"Yes. That's what happened."

"I don't believe you. Have you always wanted Roman? Maybe that's what Seth found out that night of the accident."

"What?" Keely asked her. "What are you talking about?"

"Randy got a call from Seth on his cell phone. He said it was a bad connection but he was certain Seth said you had a fight about something and he had left. Did your husband find out that you wanted Roman and left you?"

"No, that's not what happened that night. Seth and I didn't fight."

"Right?" Avery laughed. "I bet your husband finally figured out what a whore you are. And he didn't want you. I mean who would? You're a pathetic, weak person. You always need saving." She knew her words were having the effect she wanted. She wanted Keely to hurt.

"I don't need saving." Keely said trying to hold in her tears.

"Yeah right." Avery replied. "Before Seth, it was Alex. And Dwayne and Wade. All knights in shining armor. All wanting to save you. Protect you. It's no wonder you lost Seth and your baby. You would have been a horrible mother anyway. Losing that baby was the best that could have happened to you."

Keely felt the tears in her eyes and knew she couldn't keep them in. She walked over to the door and opened. "You should go. I thought we were friends but a friend wouldn't say things like that."

"And a friend wouldn't sleep with a friend's ex husband either." She didn't say anything else as she walked out. She knew she had done what she wanted to do. She wanted Keely to hurt and now she was.

Keely sat down on the sofa after Avery left and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe Avery said those things to her. They were beyond hurtful. She sat there for the next thirty minutes and let the tears fall. She heard the doorbell and sighed. She quickly wiped the tears the best she could. She hoped it wasn't Avery again. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey." Roman said walking in with a present in his hand. He put it down and turned to her. He noticed the streaks on her face. "What's wrong? I know you're been crying."

"It's nothing." She said wiping her face. "Just an emotional time." She walked to the kitchen.

He sighed and followed her. "Tell me the truth, Kels. I know it's something."

She turned to face him and the tears going flowing again. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He got her back to the living room and sat her down on the sofa as he hugged her.

"Tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Avery was here. She wanted to talk about things." She sighed. "But it was more like she just wanted to tear into me. She called me a whore and said that the night of Seth's accident, he called Randy and it was a bad connection and he was certain that Seth said we had a fight and he left. But that's not what happened. Seth and I didn't fight. He went to the store to get some dessert." She looked at him. "She accused me of using Seth to get you to sleep with me. That maybe I always wanted you and that Seth found out about that. She called me weak and pathetic. She said it was no wonder I lost Seth and the baby. That I would have been a horrible mother. And that losing the baby was the best thing that could have happened to me."

He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter. "I'm sorry. I'll take care of it. I know none of that's true and I'll talk to her okay?" She nodded. "Now, how about you open your present early?"

"Yeah." She said as she wiped the tears. "I would like that."

He nodded and got the present where he had put it. "I hope you like it."

She smiled as she opened it. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful." She replied when she opened the box and saw the butterfly necklace there.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled back. "I saw it and immediately thought of you."

"It's beautiful." She replied. She looked at him. "Will you put it on me?" She turned to let him help her with the clasp. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now, can I get my present or do I have to wait?"

She laughed. "You can open it now." She got up and walked to the tree. She was starting to feel better but Avery's words still in her mind. She picked up the present and walked back over. "Here you go. Merry Christmas."

He smiled as he took it. "Wow, Keely. This is amazing." He said when he opened the box and saw the Citizen Men's Watch. It was the Eco-Drive Shadowhawk version. He couldn't believe she had gotten him one. "Keely, this watch is really amazing." He said taking off the one he had on that Avery had given him on his birthday years before and putting the new one. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said just as the oven timer went off. "And that would be dinner."

"I'll help you." He said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I made ham, broccoli casserole, potato salad, my personal recipe. I made sweet potato casserole and some spiral dinner rolls. And for dessert, I made Chocolate Velvet Pie and Red Velvet Cake."

"You're going to make me fat." He laughed as she put everything on the table. He could tell he was making her feel better and he was glad about that.

"Oh please all you have to do is work out and I can't see you getting fat."

"Thanks." He laughed as they sat down. She said the blessing and they started to eat. "This food is so good."

"Thanks I appreciate that." She smiled. "I tried."

"Well, I don't think you have to try too hard. You always make good stuff."

"Thanks." She said again as they continued to enjoy the dinner.

After cleaning up, they headed to the living room to watch a movie. "So, what movie are we watching?" He asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"We are watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Live action." She smiled as she started the movie. She sat by him as it started.

"You know, you can move closer to me." He said to her. She nodded and moved closer. He placed his arm around her as the opening credits began and they both got comfortable.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Keely woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got up from the sofa, where she and Roman had apparently fell asleep, and headed into the kitchen. "Good morning and Merry Christmas." She said when she walked in.

"Merry Christmas to you." He said when he saw her. "I figured I would make you breakfast this morning since you cooked last night."

"Well, this is very nice of you." She smiled as she walked over to the coffee maker and made her a cup of coffee. "How did you know I like pancakes and chocolate chip ones at that?"

He smiled. "I didn't really but when I saw the chocolate chips in the cabinet, I figured you probably like them." He said as he plated some and put them on the table. He put everything else on the table and they both sat down.

"Oh my gosh, these are amazing." She said after she had taken a bite.

"Thanks." He laughed. "I'm glad you like them."

"Oh I so do." She smiled. "So, I was thinking today we could go to the movies and dinner at the Chinese buffet place that never closes. If you want?"

"That sounds good to me." She nodded and smiled. He smiled back. He was glad she was feeling better after the day before. He had already decided to talk to Avery about it.

A few days later, Roman made good on that and headed to talk to Avery. He knew Randy was working. He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. He walked up the door and knocked.

"Roman, what are you doing here?" Avery asked when she opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know that's the point." He said walking in. "I want to talk to you about your talk with Keely."

"What about it?" She asked him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? What the hell gives you the right go over there and be so vicious to her?" She started to say something. "I don't want you to say anything right now. I just want you to listen. I want you to for once not want to hear the sound of your own voice and listen to what someone else has to say for a change. You're being such a bitch. She never would have cheated on Seth. Let alone with me. She wouldn't have done that to you. Because she loves you. She's your friend. But you just care about you. Keely and I are both single people. We both know what it's like to have our hearts ripped out and stomped into a million pieces. And you've done nothing but rub our noses in the fact that you've moved on. You're happy. You're going to have your perfect little family with your perfect home and your rich husband. You have no say in what either of us do or who we sleep with. We didn't plan for what happened to happen. But we're both adults and I for one am damn sure not going to let you make me feel bad about it. Next time you see Keely, you apologize to her and don't you open your mouth like that to her again. She's been through enough this year without you ripping into her." He turned toward the door but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Why her?"

"You know...that's a tough question to answer. I know. I asked myself the same thing when you told me you were leaving me for Randy. I spent countless nights asking myself what he had that I didn't. Why you wanted him and not me." He looked at her. "Is that what this is about? The fact that I don't have anymore sleepless nights thinking about you and what went wrong in our marriage?" He laughed and ran his hand down his face and she noticed the new watch. "You are a piece of work. Better yet, why don't you stay away from me and Keely? Focus on your new life and that baby on the way. If you don't, this will seem like the nice side of me." He walked out the door without saying another word.

She sat down once he had left. She couldn't believe he had gone off on her like that. It was definitely something she wasn't expecting. She couldn't help but notice the watch. It was definitely not the one she had given him. Even after their divorce, he never took it off and now he had? She wondered if he bought the new one or if someone had given it to him? She started doing some chores determined to get it all out of her mind.

Roman pulled into the parking lot at work and headed in. He had done what he said he was going to do. He hoped Avery apologized. She had been out of line and Keely deserved better. He walked to his office and saw Nick waiting. "Hey, man what's up?"

"Well Kari and I wanted to invite you and a guest to our New Year's Eve Party." He said handing him an invitation.

"Thanks." Roman said taking it. "I guess I could ask Keely. She's the only person I would want to bring."

"That's great." Nick smiled. "Kari loves Keely"

"Who doesn't right?"

Nick laughed. "That's true." He replied. "I invited Randy and Avery but he said they were going out of town. He has a romantic New Year's getaway planned." He looked at Roman. "Sorry."

"No big deal." Roman shrugged. "It's great they're getting away."

Nick looked at him. "Well, this is a change in you." He laughed. He noticed the watch. "Love the watch."

"Oh thanks." Roman smiled. "It was a Christmas gift from Keely."

"Well, it's a beauty and I'm not sure she would want you to know this but that watch cost about 350 dollars."

"It cost what?" Roman asked him.

"About 350 dollars. Kari got me a similar one for our anniversary." Nick smiled. "Well, I better go. See you and Keely both at the party."

Roman nodded as Nick walked. He walked into his office and sat down. He couldn't believe she had spent so much on the watch. He definitely hadn't been expecting that. He picked up his phone and texted Keely about the party. He knew she was working and he didn't want to disturb her.

Keely felt her phone vibrate when she was on her break and looked at the text. She couldn't stop the smile that came across her face when she saw it was from Roman and he was inviting her to a New Year's Eve party.

"Someone's happy." She heard from across the table. She looked up and smiled at Kari.

"Hey, Kari." Keely replied. "Just a text from Roman."

"Really?" Kari smiled.

"He invited me to your New Year's Eve party." She looked at Kari. "It's not a date. Just two friends going to a party together."

"I think it's great." Kari replied. "You never know what will happen and Roman is hot."

Keely laughed. "I know he is." She replied. "But he and I are friends. That's what we are. And it's great. We hang out and have fun. It's easy to be together. Although Avery has been angry about it."

"Don't let her ruin your friendship. She made her choice." She looked at Keely. "You know, he would be okay with you moving on. And I know he would approve of you doing that with Roman."

"How would you know that?"

"Because of our sibling bond. I knew my brother well, as you know, and I know he would be fine with you moving on with Roman. He would want you with someone who could take care of you. Make you happy. Be faithful to you. Love you. Roman can do that."

"I think you're getting ahead of things. Roman and I are friends. Just friends."

"Who slept together just a few days ago."

"That wasn't what you think."

"I know what it was" She sighed. "Keely, just keep it in mind. You never know what might happened. Don't shut out the possibility of you and Roman. Things happen."

"I'll keep that in mind okay?"

"Great." Kari smiled. "Now we better get back." Keely nodded and they headed back upstairs to their floor. With the conversation on Keely's mind.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Thank you so much for your support and that you continue to read my stories. We are working on getting them finished. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Roman headed to O'Ryan's bar after work to have a drink. After the day he had, he just wanted to relax a little bit. Some orders at work got mixed up and he had spent his day fixing them. He headed in and sat at the bar.

"Roman, how are you fellow?" Sheamus asked him. He ran the bar and knew everyone by name.

"I'm alright. Rough day at work. Can I get a draft?"

"Sure." He walked over to the tap and got him a glass. "Here you go. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not now but thanks." Sheamus nodded and headed back to the other end.

Roman took a sip of the beer as someone sat down by him. "Randy, long time." He heard Sheamus say.

"Yeah. Can I get a beer?" He said as Sheamus got the glass. Randy turned to Roman. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Just having a beer." Roman replied.

Randy sighed. "Roman, we need to talk. I want us to talk."

"Okay. Let's talk about how crazy your wife is."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked him.

"You don't know?" Roman laughed. "Well, I would say I'm shocked but I'm not."

"What did Avery do?" Randy asked him.

"She just went over to Keely's, on Christmas Eve, and really tore into her. She called her a whore and accused her of wanting me while she was married to Seth. She told her that losing that baby was the best thing that could have happened to her and she would have been a horrible mother."

Randy sat there not believing Avery would say that. "Come on, Roman. Avery wouldn't say that. Not to Keely."

"Yes, she would. I don't know what her problem is but she needs to get over it."

Randy sighed. "I can't see her saying that. And to be fair, Seth called me the night of the accident and said he and Keely had a fight and he left."

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Roman asked him. "Because you told everyone it was a bad connection."

"It was a bad connection." Randy thought for a minute. "I remember him saying he and Keely and then it cut out and he said he had left and it cut out."

Roman sighed. "Well, let me fill you in on what really happened. Keely and Seth had decided to make you and Avery godparents,even though it was early. And he had left because Keely wanted some dessert. There was no fight."

Randy sat there and sighed. "I misunderstood him." He replied. "I still can't believe Avery would say those things to Keely."

"Ask her about it." Roman replied.

Randy sighed. "Roman, I want us to talk about what happened. I hate that we hurt you like we did. But we fell in love. It wasn't planned but we did. I love Avery more than anything. She is my world. But I am very sorry we hurt you like we did."

"What hurt the most is that we were supposed to be friends. I knew there were problems in my marriage. I was away a lot with work and then my Dad got sick. I never thought in a million years you would have betrayed me like that. And then you couldn't even tell me yourself. I had to come home and find the two of you in bed together. But it's done now. You've got her and you're starting a family together. It took a while but I'm over it. And I wish you both nothing but happiness. But you have to ask yourself one question: Why is YOUR wife so concerned with what her ex husband is doing?" Roman said as he threw a couple of bucks down on the bar and walked away.

Randy finished his own drink and headed out. He and his wife had some things to talk about. He got into his car and drove home. He saw that Avery's car was in the driveway. He got out and headed in.

"Hey, you're home." She smiled when she greeted him. She kissed him and pulled away. "Everything okay?"

"No, I ran into Roman at O'Ryan's." He said looking at her. "He told me about your talk with Keely. Did you really say those things to her? Did you call her a whore and say that losing that baby was the best thing that could have happened to her?"

She sighed. "I did say it." She replied. "I went to talk to her. I wanted to know why she just up and decided to sleep with Roman."

Randy sighed. "Why do you care?" He asked her. "Why do you care who your ex is with? And Keely is your friend. You know how much she has been through and you were there helping and then you say those things? What's going on Avery? The truth." She looked at him. "I mean it. I want the truth and I want it now. Because you swear up and down that you don't have feelings for Roman but it sure as hell seems like you do. What's going on?"

"I don't know okay? I honestly don't know. I don't want him anymore. I love you. I'm married to you and we're starting our family together. But it's just weird for me to see him with someone else. Especially Keely. I know how stupid it sounds. I know I sound insane and I should be happy for both of them. But a part of me would rather they be miserable apart than happy together. I mean how would you feel if you saw your ex with your best friend?"

"Pretty shitty I guess. Unless I was fully committed to my new relationship."

"I am fully committed to you."

"You have a funny way of showing it. You need to get whatever this is out of your system. Because it's driving a wedge between you and everyone you love. Including me." He said as he walked out.

She sighed once he had and broke down crying. This was tearing everything apart. Everything was fine before Keely and Roman more than friends. She got up and walked to the bedroom and laid down. She would talk to Randy again when he got back. Maybe he just needed time away. She loved him so much. He was her husband and the father to be of her child. She didn't want Roman anymore and she was committed to her marriage. But it just bothered her so much that Roman and Keely were happy together. But neither of them had said they were together. It was just a one time thing. Why did it bother her so? She closed her eyes hoping she could work through whatever was going on with her. Then she could be happy with Randy and their child.

Keely headed to the gym after work. She wanted to get a last work out in for the year. She walked in and headed to the locker room change. Once she had, she walked out and over to the treadmill. She was shocked to see Randy there working out.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." She said walking up to the weight bench.

"I just need to relieve some stress." He said as he got up. "What about you?"

"Just wanted to get a work out in before the new year starts." She smiled. "Congrats again on the baby. It's really great."

"Thank you." He looked at her. "I know about the fight between you and Avery. And I'm very sorry about what she said."

"Thank you for that." She replied. "I can't pretend it didn't hurt but its what it is. I'm just moving on from it and trying to forget it."

"I understand that." She nodded. "Are you and Roman going to Nick and Kari's New Year's Eve party?"

"I am. Nick invited Roman who invited me and then Kari invited me at work. So, I'm definitely going." She smiled. "Time to bring in a New Year. Forget the past maybe."

He nodded and smiled slightly. "You won't ever forget it but I think you're right."

"I heard you and Avery were going out of town?"

"Yeah. I think we should. We need some time away from everything. With everything lately, we need to see about reconnecting."

"I think it's a great idea. And I know she'll love it."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Well, I better get out of here and head home. You have a great work out."

"Thanks Randy." She said to him. "Randy, whatever Avery is going through right and I don't even know what it is. I know she loves you. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." He smiled once again and walked to the locker room.

She sighed and started her work out. She hoped Randy and Avery's trip out of town will have the effect it should and that Avery would realize how much she loved Randy and how much she had in life and it was stupid to take it for granted or long for more.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Avery walked around the grocery store getting things she needed to make Randy a romantic dinner. They were leaving to go out of town and she wanted them to leave on a happy note.

"Avery?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see Kari there.

"Kari, hey. How are you?" Avery asked her.

"I'm good." She smiled. "Getting things together for the New Year's Eve party."

"I bet it will be good like always."

"I hope so." Kari replied. "I heard you and Randy were going out of town?"

"Yeah, we are." She replied.

"Well, I hope you have fun." Kari smiled. "I think this party will be awesome this year as always."

"It always is." She smiled. She looked at Kari. She had to know where the watch came from. "Kari, do you know what Keely got Roman for Christmas? I remember her saying it was something great and with us not speaking, I was curious as to if he liked it."

"He loved it." Kari replied. "She got him a very nice watch. He wears it all the time according to Nick. Roman got her a nice gift too. It's a beautiful butterfly necklace. She wears it all the time."

"Well, it seems like she picked a good gift."

"She totally did." Kari laughed. "Well, I should finish my shopping. Happy New Year Avery."

"Same to you." Avery smiled and walked away. She wasn't sure what to feel now. Roman had taken off the watch she gave him so many years ago. Even after the divorce, he wore it and now he is wearing one Keely got him. She couldn't help but wonder if it was a symbol. A symbol that he was moving on and she knew, in her heart, he was.

A few days later was the New Year's Eve party. Keely stood in her bedroom deciding what to wear. She wanted to look perfect. Kari had decided to have a black and white theme with everyone wearing black, white or both. She slipped on her black and white dress with spaghetti straps and then her black heels. She walked over to her dresser and opened up her jewelry box. She put on her dress watch and then the necklace Roman had given her for Christmas. She picked up her wedding set and stopped. She looked at it and then at Seth's picture. She thought about the date. It was getting ready to be a new year. Wasn't time she started anew? She put the wedding set in the jewelry box in a special part. She then took out the sapphire ring out and put it on her right hand. She took another look in the mirror and smiled. She was now ready for the party.

She had just walked out of the bedroom when the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door. "Roman." She said when she opened the door. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks." He smiled and walked in. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you." She smiled back

"Are you ready to go?"

She smiled and grabbed her black clutch bag. "I'm ready to go." He nodded and offered her his arm and they headed out.

They arrived at Kari and Nick's and headed in. "Oh, my gosh, you two look so pretty." Kari said when she greeted them.

"Thanks." Roman laughed.

"Well you both are." She smiled. "Now, Keely and I are going to get something to drink. Why don't you guys go do what guys do?"

Nick laughed. "That means Kari wants to talk to Keely without us." Roman laughed and followed Nick as the girls headed to get a drink.

Kari looked at Keely as they got some champagne. "So, tell me"

"Tell you what?" Keely asked.

Kari smiled and took Keely's left hand. "You're without your wedding set. So, what does it mean?"

Keely sighed. "It means that it's going to be a New Year and I thought it was time to take it off and start a new year moving on. Something just told me it was time take it off."

Kari smiled. "Well, I think it's the right step and you did it at your pace. You decided when it was time and that's the best thing."

"Thanks." Keely replied. "Now, I'm going to celebrate the New Year and just enjoy myself." Kari smiled and they both head over to where Roman and Nick were standing.

Roman stood with Nick at the TV that was playing a New Year's Eve Special. "So, Keely looks good." Nick said as they stood there.

"She does look very pretty." Roman agreed.

"Did you notice the absence of the wedding ring?"

"I didn't really notice." He looked over at her and saw the empty left hand. "Why did you bring that up?"

"Because it shows she's ready to move on and put Seth and the past behind her." Nick said before taking a sip of his drink. "Her taking off the wedding ring is like you taking off the watch Avery gave you and now you're only wearing the watch Keely gave. That says you're ready to move on and put the past behind you as well."

"Nick, I think you're reading way too much into this but if Keely is ready to move on great. And I think I'm getting there too. So, it's great for both of us." Nick nodded in agreement.

The evening continued with laughter and enjoying the night as they started the countdown to midnight. Kari looked at the clock and smiled. "It's almost time." She said to the group. "Get ready to countdown." She walked over and turned down the music as they started to countdown along with the TV. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year." She said before kissing her husband.

Roman looked at Keely. "Happy New Year." He said to her

"Happy New Year." She said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back and smiled. She smiled too as they greeted the other guests.

It was about two in morning, when they got back to her house. They headed in and turned on some music.

"Too buzzed to sleep?" He asked as they sat on the sofa drinking some more champagne.

"Yeah." She laughed.

He looked at her left hand. "So, I see you took off your wedding set."

"Yeah." She replied looking down. "It just felt like time, you know." He nodded. "I have thought long and hard about it. And when I was getting dressed tonight, I thought about the day. It was getting ready to be a new year. And I thought it was time for a new start. It will be a year in March that Seth died. I realized it's time to put him and our marriage in the past. While, I am still grieving and missing him. I can't be stuck in the past anymore. So, I put the wedding set up and now, it's time to start a new year."

He nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. When you gave me this watch for Christmas, I realized it was time to put things behind me. I took off the watch Avery gave and put this one on. A new start."

"I guess we both are ready for a new start and new year."

"Yeah." He said in agreement.

They sat there for a few minutes before a slow song came on the stereo. She looked at him as it played. "How about a dance? We didn't get a dance tonight."

He smiled and took her hand. He led her to the middle of room and put his hand on the small of her back as she put one of hers on his shoulder and the other one in his hand. The music played softly in the background as they danced close. The song ended and Keely pulled back a little bit. She didn't know why she did what she did next but she leaned in close to him and kissed him.

She felt him kiss her back and turned passionate. The next few moments seemed to happen in a blur. Their kiss intensified as they made their way to the guest room, clothes hitting the floor as they did. They were soon in bed where they spent the night making love.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Keely woke up first and saw Roman sleeping next to her. She slowly got out of bed and headed to shower and then make breakfast. She knew she and Roman would once again have a talk about what happened.

She had breakfast done and on the table by the time Roman was up. "So, I assume we need to talk about last night?" He asked as they sat breakfast.

"I thought we should." She replied. "Roman, I don't regret what happened. I just don't know what exactly it means."

He smiled. "I don't either." He replied. "I know I don't want our friendship to change. We have gotten close and I like that. And I don't mean what happened last night or the night of the Christmas party. I mean how we hang out and talk. I like that. I don't want it change."

"I don't either and I don't think it will. We both understand what happened each time. And we have both agreed not to make it bigger than it has to be. So, our friendship is in no danger of changing." She smiled. "In fact, we should have a movie marathon today. We could order pizza or Chinese and watch movies. I know there are a lot of football games on today but I'm not a real football person."

He laughed. "I know. But I promise Nick I would come over and we would watch football today."

"That's okay. I will call Kari and see if she wants to go shopping or come over and watch movies. But maybe we could have dinner tonight?"

"I would like that." She nodded and they finished up breakfast and he headed out. She didn't know why things were so easy with Roman. They could hang out and watch movies and order pizza. And then she thought about the two nights they spent together. It hadn't made things weird between them at all. It was nice. It got her thinking about maybe something more with him.

Roman headed to Nick's after showering and changing at home. He knocked the door and waited for someone to answer. "Well, Roman, I figured you would be here today." Kari said to him. "Where's Keely?"

"I assume she's at home. She mentioned something about shopping?"

"Oh I know." She smiled. "I just thought maybe you would come together."

"We aren't a couple Kari. We're friends and I needed to go home and change."

"So you did spend the night with Keely. I so knew it." She smiled. "Now I need to get details from her."

He shook his head and walked in. "It's not like you think."

"Really? So you slept in the guest room?"

"Yeah I slept in the guest room." He replied.

"Did you sleep there alone?"

"Is that your business?"

She smiled. "I see what you're doing. But that's okay, I will get all the information from Keely." She looked at Nick. "I'm out of here. You guys enjoy your game." She kissed him and headed out.

Nick looked at Roman once she had left. "So, do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were dancing to a great song and we were just enjoy the time. Then she leaned in and kissed me. I didn't pull away instead we ended up in the guest room."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I know I don't want it to change our friendship and it doesn't seem to be. She and I are just like we have always been."

"Then let it play it out. It could just be a one time thing." Roman nodded and they turned their attention to the TV. He wasn't sure he wanted it to be a one time thing but letting it play out, seemed like a great idea.

Kari pulled into Keely's driveway and headed up the house. "Hey, girl, are you ready for fun shopping day?"

"Yes." Keely laughed. "And I like how you don't knock."

"Well, I didn't think I need too." Kari laughed. "So, how was your night?"

"It was fine. After the party, Roman and I came back here. I didn't want him to drive so, I offered to let him stay in the guest room. We talked a little bit and we drank some champagne."

"And then?"Kari smiled. "I asked Roman if he slept alone in the guest room and he was very vague with his answer." She looked at her. "Did you sleep with him again?"

Keely sighed. "Yes and it wasn't something I planned. It just happened. But I don't regret it."

"Well, that's good. I think you and he would be a great couple."

"We aren't a couple. We are friends who happen to sleep together a couple nights. That's it."

"Okay." Kari smiled to herself. She knew there was more to it than that. "So, let's go shopping." Keely nodded and they got their things together and headed out.

A few weeks later Keely headed into work fighting a virus. She had been sick over the last few days and finally felt well enough to go to work. She managed to make to lunch that day.

"Glad you feel better." Kari said as she sat down with her lunch.

"Yeah." Keely said before taking a sip of her ginger ale.

"Did you see a doctor?"

"No, it's a stomach virus. It will pass."

"Alright." She said as she took the lid off her soup.

"Excuse me." Keely said as she rushed out and to the restroom.

Kari followed her into the bathroom. "I know my cooking isn't the best but it's never sent you running for the bathroom before." She said trying to get Keely to smile. Keely came out of the bathroom and looked at her. "Have you considered the possibility that it's more than a virus?"

"What else could it be?" Keely asked as she rinsed her mouth out.

"You've had sex with a really handsome man and I'm willing to bet it wasn't exactly careful...could be a baby."

"No, it couldn't be." Keely looked at her. "I can't be pregnant."

"Really? Can you be sure of that?" Keely stood there for a minute. The truth was, she wasn't sure. "You aren't sure."

"I guess not." Keely sighed. "But I can't be pregnant."

"Yes, you can. So I'm going to get you a pregnancy test from the pharmacy and we will see if you're having a little baby." Kari smiled and walked out.

Keely stood there thinking about things. Could she really be pregnant? She thought back to the times she and Roman were together. She honestly couldn't remember if they were careful. They had been drinking each time. She heard the door open and Kari walked back in.

"Here you go. Go take the test. You can take it anytime." Keely nodded and took the box. She honestly wasn't sure what she wanted. Did she want the test to be positive or negative?

She walked out of the stall and placed the test on the counter. "We wait now." She said to Kari.

"It would be awesome if you were having a baby. I so can see the little one already. They would have blue eyes because you and Roman both do. I'm not sure about the hair but I would think it would be like Roman's. I think dark hair is dominate over blond."

"So, you're saying, if I'm pregnant, my child will look like Roman?"

"Maybe. But I see a nice mix between you." Kari looked at her friend. "Aren't you a little excited about the possibility?"

"I am but this would complicate things."

"Don't think about that. Let's see what the test says." Kari looked at the test. "You're pregnant."

Keely took the test from her. It said pregnant in the window. She looked at Kari. "I'm pregnant. Now what do I do?"

Kari looked at her. "You go to the doctor and get confirmation. You get all the information and find out when your little one is due."

"I know that." Keely replied. "I mean about everything else."

"Just go to the doctor and get the information. Then you can figure things out."

Keely nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She called her doctor and made an appointment for that afternoon. Once she knew all the information, she would go from there.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Keely sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor. She was a little nervous. She hoped everything was okay with the baby.

"Keely, how are you?" Dr. Guerrero asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"So, what brings you here? I know it's not time for your yearly check up"

"No." She laughed a little bit. "I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. So I wanted to get it confirmed and find out all the information."

"You're pregnant?" She smiled. "That's wonderful. I didn't know you had married again."

"I haven't."

"Well, let's check everything." Keely nodded as the doctor did an exam and drew blood. "Well, you are pregnant and I say about six weeks. I want to do an ultrasound." Keely nodded as the doctor got the machine. She put the gel on the probe and did the ultrasound. "There is the baby. Everything looks good." Vickie smiled. "I want you to rest and relax. The odds of miscarrying again are slim. So, I just want you to rest and think good things. I'm going to prescribe you some pills for the morning sickness and some prenatal vitamins."

"Okay." Keely replied. She took the picture of the ultrasound and headed to the desk. She paid her copay and made her next appointment. She never noticed Avery behind her.

"Okay, here is everything. And we will see you in a month." The receptionist said. "And congratulations on the baby."

"Thank you." Keely smiled and took the card with the information on.

"You're pregnant?" She heard as she walked out of the office. She turned to see Avery standing there.

"Avery, I wasn't expecting to see you." She replied.

"I can say the same about you." Avery looked at her as they stood in the parking lot. "So, pregnant huh?"

"Yes." She replied. "I think that has been established."

"Well, I hope you know who the father is."

Keely sighed. "Of course I know who the father is. Despite what you think, I'm not a whore."

"Well, then I hope whoever he is, he, at least, sticks by you."

Keely sighed again. "I know who the father is and I'm sure he will be there for me and the baby." She looked at her friend. "You know, I will just tell you. Roman is the father."

Avery looked at her. "MY Roman?!"

"He hasn't been your Roman since the day he caught you in bed with Randy."

"What the fuck kind of friend are you? Huh? How could you sleep with him?"

"It's not like I planned it."

"Right. You slipped and fell on his dick. I used to think we were friends but I don't guess we ever really were. If the situation was reversed, I'd never have slept with Seth." Avery got in her car and drove away.

Keely sighed and got into her SUV and drove away. She called Roman on the way and asked him over for dinner. He said he would be there about seven. She hoped that he would be okay with the baby.

Keely had everything on the table and ready that night. Thankfully, she hadn't had any morning sickness that afternoon. She was nervous about telling Roman about the baby. She just didn't know how he would reaction. She took a breath as the doorbell rang. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Glad you could make it."

"Always." He smiled as he walked in. "Is something wrong thought? You seem different."

She sighed. "Let's sit down and I will tell you." He nodded as they stood there.

"Keely, please just tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. "I haven't felt good the last few days and I got sick at work this morning. So Kari suggested a cause and I took a test. I'm pregnant. About six weeks. You're the father and I'm due in September."

He stood there silently processing everything she'd just blurted out at him. She sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "If you don't want to be involved, I understand. I mean this is a lot to take in. It's still not completely real for me yet. But I felt you had the right to know. And..."

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be involved? Of course I want to be involved. You just threw a lot of information at me at one time. I'll be there with you every step of the way. And this baby will be so loved." She smiled but he could tell something else was bothering her. "That's not all of it is there?"

"I ran into Avery at the doctor's office." Keely said with a sigh. "She didn't take the news well at all. She flipped when I told her you were the baby's father and asked how I could have slept with you. She said we weren't friends at all and that if things had been different, she never would have slept with Seth." Keely looked at him. "She also accused me of not knowing who the father was at first."

Roman looked at her. "I'll take care of it. Okay? You don't worry about anything that bitch has to say. You just focus on keeping our peanut safe." He said causing her to smile. "We're having a baby. Can I see the ultrasound picture?" She nodded and handed it to him. "Wow, this makes real."

"Yes it does." She smiled. "Dr. Guerrero said everything is normal and she sees no problems. I just need to rest and relax."

"And that's what you are going to do." He looked at her. "I don't want you to worry about anything. I'm going to make sure you are stress free."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, we should eat. I worked hard on this meal." He nodded and they started to eat. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. But he would definitely speak with Avery yet again. He was tired of her attitude.

The next day he headed to Avery and Randy's house. He pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door.

"Roman, what's going on?" Randy asked him when he opened the door.

"I need to speak with Avery and you are more than welcome to hear." Roman said walking in.

Avery came out of the kitchen and sighed when she saw Roman. "I see she went running to you." She said when she did.

"She didn't come running to me. She was telling me about the baby and she told me about what you said." He looked at her.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Randy asked.

"Keely's pregnant with my baby and your wife had some thoughts she felt she needed to share on the subject." Roman said causing Randy to look at Avery. 'She accused Keely of not knowing who the baby's father was and then when she found out it was me, she told her that they were never really friends to begin with and that if the situation was reversed, she never would have slept with Seth." He looked at Avery. "I'm tired of your bullshit. YOU left me for him. YOU are starting a family and a new life with him. And I'm fine with it. More power to you. That's great. But you keep you fucking mouth shut about my life and the choices that I've made since we split. Okay? I slept with Keely. It happened. And we're having this baby. And I'm going to be beside her every step of the way. And If you have anything to say about it, I suggest you keep it to yourself. Better yet, why don't you get over it and yourself because obsessing about me and my choices isn't really fair to your husband is it?! I mean he's got to wonder why you'd worry about me when you're with him. Right Randy?" Roman said looking at Randy whose eyes were burning a hole through Avery. "You can't have it both ways Avery. You can't tell me you don't love me anymore and then decide that you suddenly give a damn about me. Leave me the hell alone. Leave Keely the hell alone. Or the next step is to have you arrested for harassment." He looked at Randy. "Talk to you wife and see if you can do a better job of keeping her in line." Roman said as he walked out the door.

Randy looked at Avery after Roman left. "What the hell is going on with you?" He asked her. "I thought this was settled. You said you were going to stay out of their lives and yet, here you are right in it." He sighed. "Why do you care if Keely and Roman are having a baby?"

"Because it's not right. She was my friend and he's my ex husband. There is a code."

"I don't want to hear about that damn code. We broke that code when you and I slept together and Roman walked in on us." He looked at her. "You are my wife. We are starting our family together. You need to get over this." He sighed. "I'm going out. Decide what you want. Because I'm tired of this game as well."

"Randy, please." Avery said to him. "Don't leave."

"Why should I stay? You keep saying you're over Roman but yet at every turn, you are in his life about things with him and Keely."

She sighed. "Alright. The truth is I'm jealous, okay. I guess I just assumed Roman wouldn't find anyone after me. I guess a part of me wanted him to stay in love with me. And I hate the thought of him being with her and having a baby with her."

Randy looked at her. "You need to decide what you want. I love you and I want you and our family. But you need to decide what you want. And if you think Roman will take you back, he won't. He is moving on and him having this baby with Keely is him doing that." He walked to the door. "Just decide what you want." He shut the door as he left. He just needed to clear his mind.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later, Keely met Kari for lunch and shopping. Kari had been off the last few days at work and Keely hadn't told her all about the pregnancy yet.

"You look good." She heard as Kari walked up.

"Thanks." Keely smiled. "I feel a little better."

"Great." Kari smiled. "So, give me the details. Tell me all about your little one."

Keely had to laugh. "Well, I'm due September 23. Everything with the baby is normal and right on schedule."

"How's the morning sickness?"

"Better. The doctor gave me some medication for it. So that helps."

Kari nodded as they ordered lunch. "So, did you tell Roman that you're expecting a little Roman?"

Keely laughed. "Well, I didn't say that. But I told him about the baby. And he wants to be involved. So, that makes me happy. I mean, I know I could do this alone but I'm glad I don't have to."

"You and Roman are going to be great parents." Kari smiled. She hoped the baby brought them closer. She could already see them as a family.

"Thanks." Keely replied as their lunch arrived.

"So, boy or girl?"

"I don't know. I just want a healthy baby and to get through this pregnancy and have nothing happen."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen." Kari replied. "I know this baby is going to be born and you and Roman are going to be great parents and I think you will have a little boy. I so see you with a little Roman."

Keely laughed. "Thanks." She replied. "I guess you think the baby will be all Roman huh?"

"No." She said with a laugh. "I think the baby will be a mix. A cute little boy with blue eyes and dark hair. Probably a mix of your and Roman's personalities."

"Thanks" Keely smiled.

"And dibs on godmother." Kari smiled.

Keely laughed. "Well, seeing that the only other close friend I have hates me and thinks I'm a whore. You are first in line for godmother duty. I know I can trust you with the baby if anything happens."

"You can but nothing is going to happen." Kari looked at her. "You don't need to worry about anything but taking care of that little baby. Forget everything else. Forget everyone but you, Roman and your little one. And if I have to, I will kick butt."

"Thanks" Keely replied. "But hopefully that won't be necessary."

"Well, the offer is always there." Kari smiled. Keely nodded and they finished up lunch and headed out shopping.

Roman sat in the office looking on the internet at different baby sites. He wanted to see what the baby would need. He also ordered some books for expectant fathers. He wanted to know exactly what was going to happen and how to help Keely. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Nick there.

"Hey, man." Roman said when he did.

"Hey." Nick said walking in. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Kari told you?"

"Yes. She was with Keely when she took the home test and she, of course, couldn't keep it to herself. So, she told me." Nick said as he sat down. "So, how do you feel about things?"

"I'm excited, nervous, scared." Roman laughed. "Basically a lot of emotions. I mean, this isn't exactly how I saw having a child but I'm excited to have one. And Keely will be a great mother."

"Well, it is a complicated situation. But you and Keely can handle this anyway you want."

"Yeah. I just want to be there for Keely and help her."

"I know and you're doing that. I'm sure all Keely wants is for you to be a great dad and you will be."

"Thanks." Roman replied. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Nick smiled. "I have all the confidence in you about being a father and being there for Keely." Roman nodded. "Well, I should get back to work. If you need anything, you know Kari and I are here for both of you."

"Thanks." Roman said as Nick headed out.

Randy looked at Avery as they sat having dinner. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? Have you thought about what I said? Do you want me and our marriage and family or are you still in love with Roman?"

"I'm not in love with Roman anymore. I love you Randy. I married you." She looked at him. "I don't know why I have been so focused on Roman and Keely. I didn't mean to put that ahead of our marriage or family."

"You don't know?" Randy asked her. "Avery, Roman was right when he said you can't have both and you can't. You wanted to be with me. You divorced Roman and married me. Do you regret that?"

"Of course not. I love you."

"Well, then prove that to me. For the rest of your pregnancy, focus on us. Don't talk about Roman or Keely. Don't go see them. Just stay away from them and focus on us. If you can do that, that will show that you want me and our marriage. Can you do that?"

She looked at her husband. She loved him so much and she wanted him not Roman. "Alright. I agree to the terms."

"Good. Then this is settled." She nodded at him and they finished up dinner.

The next few weeks went by and it was soon Valentine's Day. Keely sat at the nurse's desk looking at the patient files but her mind was on the day. It was exactly one year ago that she surprised Seth and told him they were expecting. It had been a great Valentine's Day.

"Something on your mind?" She heard from beside her. She turned to see Kari there.

"Just thinking about the day." She replied.

"Oh Valentine's Day." Kari replied. "Any plans today?"

"Well, I get off at seven and my plan is to get some take out, go home and relax. This day is just hard and I just want to rest."

"You could call Roman and do something." Keely shook her head. "Why not? I thought you guys were getting close."

"We are. I mean we are having a baby together. But that doesn't mean we spend Valentine's Day together."

Kari looked at her. "What's really going on?"

Keely sighed. "It was one year ago today that I told Seth that he and I were expecting. I found out on Valentine's Day and surprised him."

Kari nodded. "I can see why this is an emotional day." Keely nodded. "But this is a new year. You're having a baby. Time to be happy."

"I know but still. I'm not dwelling on things. I just remember what today was. And it's hard to know a year ago, I was expecting a baby and Seth was alive. We were happy. And now it's a year later, I'm expecting again but I'm not married and the baby's father is a close friend not someone I'm seeing."

"But you could be seeing him." Kari smiled. "You and Roman can be a couple and be together. Raise this baby as a couple. It could happen."

"I think Roman wants our relationship to stay as is. With us planning to co parent together but as two single people."

"I don't believe that. I think you and Roman will be together. I think you will fall in love, get married, and raise this baby together."

"You think all of that?" Keely laughed.

"Yeah, I do" Kari smiled. "Keely, don't shoot down the idea of you and Roman being together. You never know."

Keely nodded. "I will keep that in mind." She said as they both headed back to work. She thought about Kari's words. Could she really see a future with her and Roman as a couple?

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Roman looked at the calendar and saw it was Valentine's Day. He sighed when he did. It wasn't his first Valentine's since he and Avery divorced but seeing happy couples was always hard. He picked up the expectant father book he was reading and continued with the chapter. He wondered what Keely was doing. He knew she had to work her normal shift. He realized it was her first Valentine's Day without Seth. He sighed and decided to surprise her. He figured she probably won't want to go out to dinner after working so he would order her favorite meal and pick up some movies to watch. That way she wouldn't be alone on Valentine's. He left work and headed out to get everything.

Keely sighed as she walked into the house. She set the alarm and headed to change clothes. She would then decide what to order for dinner. She changed into some comfy sweats and headed into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and picked up her pregnancy book. She and Roman had heard the baby's first heartbeat two weeks before. It had made everything real. She turned on the TV just as the doorbell rang. She wondered who was coming to visit her. She got up and walked over to the door.

"Roman?" She said when she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Happy Valentine's Day." He said walking in with the bags.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you." She replied as she locked the door and set the alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured I would do something nice for you." He smiled. "So, I got Chinese and a few movies."

She couldn't help but smile. "You did that?"

"Yes." He replied. He turned to her after putting everything in the kitchen. "It's an emotional day I'm sure so, I wanted to surprise you. Now all you have to do is rest and I will bring the food to you and we can start the movie." She smiled and nodded.

It was very sweet of him to do that she thought as she sat down. She had expected to be alone with take out and feeling bad. But now, it seemed she wouldn't be.

"Okay, here you go. Your favorite General Tso's chicken, crab rangoon, and an egg roll."

"Thank you." She smiled and took the plate. She took a bite of the chicken. "Oh my gosh, this is so good." She said as she took another bite. "I love crab rangoon."

"I know." He laughed. "Now, let's start this movie." He pressed play and the movie started.

"The Princess Bride?" She asked him.

"Is this okay or did you want a violent slasher movie?" He smiled. "I have both."

"Let's watch this one and after dinner, maybe the violent slasher." He nodded and they both continued to eat as the movie played.

He looked over at her at the ending and saw she was crying. He picked up the box of tissue nearby. handed them to her. He had read the book and knew this was the time in the pregnancy where she would be very emotional over the smallest things.

"Sorry." She said as she wiped her tears. "I'm a little emotional."

"That's okay." He smiled at her. "I read the book, I know this an emotional time." He said placing his arm around her.

"Thanks." She smiled a little bit. "I think it's time for the violent slasher movie and I know you brought dessert right?"

"I might have." He replied with a smile.

"I know you did so get me the dessert while I put in the movie." He nodded and headed to the kitchen. So far, this had been a good Valentine's Day. He was glad he made her smile.

"Alright. Here we go. One Godiva Chocolate Cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory." He said as he brought her a slice.

"You so know the way to my heart. Chocolate Cheesecake." She said as she took the plate. She took a bite of the cheesecake. "Oh my gosh, this is the best cheesecake."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled as he ate his piece. "This is pretty good but I'm going to be working this off."

She laughed. "Well, I'm not working out like that right now but I just joined a prenatal yoga class. Dr. Guerrero said she thought it was a great idea."

"That's great. I'm sure it will help."

"I think so." She said as she continued to eat her cheesecake. "It's suppose to keep you relax during the pregnancy and help you relax during the birth."

"Then I'm sure it will." He said as he turned toward the TV. "So, which slasher movie did you pick?"

"I choose A Nightmare on Elm Street. The original."

"Sounds good." He picked up the remote and pressed play. He looked over at her about half way through the movie and saw she was asleep. He stopped the movie and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

He started to leave the house but remembered he didn't have the alarm code and he couldn't leave her alone with the alarm not set. He cleaned up the living room and kitchen and then headed to the guest room. He was glad that he had decided to surprise her.

A few days later, Keely headed to her prenatal yoga class. She had enjoyed spending Valentine's Day with Roman. It definitely made her smile and not feel lonely. She had been shocked when she woke up the next morning and Roman was still there. When he explained about the alarm code, she had to laugh. She gave him the code that morning and an extra key to her house. She wanted to make sure he could get in the house in case something happened. She wanted to be prepared.

She walked in the class and was shocked to see Avery there. She took a breath and took a seat away from her. She didn't want to get anything started.

"Welcome to prenatal yoga." The instructor said as she started. She showed them how to breath first and then some simple positions.

Avery tried to focus on the instructor but she couldn't help but look at Keely. She knew Keely was still in her first trimester while she was in her second. It had been a while since she saw her and she had to admit that Keely was glowing and looked happy.

Keely got up once the class ended and rolled up her yoga mat. She had enjoyed the class and she couldn't wait for the next one. She saw Avery getting ready to go and she was tempted to talk to her but she didn't want to hear her say something mean. She walked toward the door and was surprised when she and Avery walked out at the same.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cut in front of you." Keely said as they walked out.

"That's alright." Avery said politely. She had made Randy a promise and she intended to keep it.

"Well, nice seeing you, Avery." Keely said as she walked toward her car. She was glad everything was fine.

Avery drove home after the class. She was glad that she managed to be civil to Keely. She knew she would have to change her class now. She just wasn't prepared to be there with Keely. She smiled when she saw Randy home.

"Hey, how was work?" She asked him.

"It was fine. I had a meeting with Roman. It was like before. He was nice. We got along well."

"That's good right?" She asked him.

"Yeah it is. I just wondered why." Randy replied. "But I guess it's because he is really moving on. Anyway, we promised not to talk about Roman and Keely."

"Yeah. On that note, I ran into Keely today." She said to him. He looked at her. "I didn't plan it. She was in my prenatal yoga class today."

"Did you say anything to her?"

"Not really. She apologized for cutting in front of me when we were walking out. I said it was alright and she said nice seeing me. That was it."

"Well, that's progress." Randy smiled.

"Yeah. I think I should find another class thought. I don't want to take a chance or anything."

"That's probably a good idea." She nodded. "But for now, let's enjoy this time together. I want us to pick a name for our daughter." She smiled when he said it. They had just found out that they were having a girl.

She had started to realize what she was doing after finding out about Roman and Keely. She was married to Randy and they were having a baby. She realized she needed to focus on that and not Roman and Keely. But deep down it still bothered her but she was determined to forget about it and focus on her life with Randy.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The next two months seem to fly by for Keely as she progressed in her pregnancy. She was heading into her 19th week of her pregnancy. She was finally over the morning sickness and feeling much better. She looked at the guest room that was across the hall from her bedroom and sighed. She had yet to decide about the nursery. She sat down and fired up her laptop. She hoped she would find a theme for the nursery. Even though she had no idea what the baby was yet. The doctor said that the next ultrasound they should be able to tell the sex of the baby.

She looked up as the door opened. She knew it was Roman because no one else had a key. "I hope you brought me some food." She said without looking up from the laptop.

"I did." He said as he sat down by her and handed her the bag.

She smiled and opened it. "My favorite cheeseburger and fries." She replied as she opened the wrapper.

"I figured that's what you would want." He said as he looked at what she was looking at. "Nursery themes?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I know we don't know what the baby is yet but I thought it couldn't hurt to pick a theme."

"Did you find one?"

"Yes." She smiled and turned the laptop to face him. "Lion King. With a dark crib and changing table. This theme on Babies "R" Us website has everything. The entire nursery including pictures."

"I like it." He said looking at everything on the website. "And it would suit boy or girl."

"Yep" She smiled. "I also picked out a stroller, high chair, swing, pack n play and bassinet. And it all matches."

He looked at her. "It has to match?"

"Well, it doesn't have to but I like it too." She said as she finished up her burger.

"Alright. Everything matching." He smiled. She nodded.

"Whoa." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yes." She smiled. "Give me your hand."

"Okay." He said as she took it and placed on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" She asked him.

He looked at her and nodded. "That's the baby?"

"That's the baby." She smiled. "She or he is excited and kicking for the first time."

"That's amazing." He smiled. "I can't believe that's our baby in there."

She laughed. "It's our baby. I can't wait to find out what we're having." She looked at him. "We need to think about names. Did you have any ideas?"

"I have some."

"Me too." She smiled. "I thought about Sophia Brielle or Hayden Claire for a girl. As for a little boy, I would like to name him after you. Middle or first. If you would be okay with that." She looked at him. "What about you? Any ideas?"

"I like the girl names. As for a boy, are you sure about naming him after me?"

"Of course. I have always thought a son should be named after his dad. Even if it's as the middle name. It's just something I always believed." She looked at him. "But if you would prefer not to have him named after you, that's fine. Nothing is set in stone. And I want you to be okay with the baby's name."

"I will be fine with any name for our child." He looked at her. "What about the last name? I have been wanting to ask what last name are you going to give the baby."

"Your last name of course." She replied. "I had always planned on the baby having your last name. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay." He replied. "I just was wondering."

"So, what names are we going with?"

"How about Sophia Claire for a girl? And Garrett Roman? Since you want to name him after me."

She smiled. "I love both of those names. So, we have a baby name and we have the nursery decided on. Kari is already talking about a baby shower."

He nodded. "Have you told your parents?"

"I have. They were happy." She replied. "I also told Seth's parents. They were very supportive. What about your family?"

"I told my parents. They were excited and they want to meet you." He looked at her. "In fact, they are coming into town next week."

"Well, I can't wait to meet them. Do they know the whole story about how all of this came to be?"

"They do." He looked at her. "They don't care how this happened. They are just excited for a grandchild." She nodded as they continued to look at the website.

The next week, she got ready to meet Roman and his family for dinner. She was very nervous. She hoped they liked her. She didn't know why but she hoped they did. She heard the door open and walked out to meet Roman.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Roman said to her.

"Thank you." She smiled. She was dressed in a chevron dot print sleeveless hem maternity dress with black dress sandals. She grabbed her purse and they headed out.

"Relax." He said as they pulled up to the restaurant. "This isn't a trial. They just want to get to know you."

"I'm just nervous they won't like me. And I don't know why but I would like them to like me." She looked at him. "And that probably doesn't make sense."

He smiled at her. "It makes sense. And I know they will like you. Who wouldn't? You're great." She smiled and nodded.

He got out of the car and opened her door for her and they headed into the restaurant. He saw his parents already there.

"Mom, dad." He said hugging them both. "This is Keely."

"It's nice to meet you both." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too dear." His mother said as she hugged Keely. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as they sat down. She wondered what they would ask her.

"So, Keely, Roman said you and he have been friends for a while?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replied. "When he was married to Avery, who was my friend, and when I was married to Seth. We all hung out together."

"Yes, I was very sorry to hear about Seth. I'm sure that was hard for you."

"It was but it's been over a year and I'm moving on with my life."

"That's always good." His mother smiled. "Roman said the baby's due in late September?"

"Yes, it is." Keely replied.

"Well, then we will have to make a trip here to see you and the baby." Keely nodded. She hoped things stay calm during the rest of the dinner.

Roman looked at his parents when Keely headed to the restroom. "So, how do you like her?"

"I think she is very sweet and she cares about you." His mom replied. "I like her."

"I like her too son" His father added.

"Good. I was hoping you would." He replied. "I know you both liked Avery."

"Until she cheated on you." His mom added.

"Mom." He replied. "Until she cheated on me, you liked her. But that's in the past, Avery is happy with Randy and the baby they are expecting. I'm happy and moving on. And I'm excited to be a father."

"You will make a great one." His mom looked at him. "Take care of Keely and the baby. I know you and she aren't together but she is still the mother of your child. Always protect her."

"I plan too." He said as Keely walked back up.

They finished dinner and headed home. Keely looked at Roman as they drove. "So, do your parents like me?"

"They do." He smiled. "They both told me to take care of you."

"You are." She replied "You have been so great through this."

"Good. I want to continue to be." She nodded as they drove. He really had been great through it so far. He came to all the doctor's appointments with her. He read all the baby books and he got her anything she needed or asked for. She knew he would always look out for her and the baby and it gave her some peace about everything.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Roman walked into Nick's office hoping he could get him to help with the nursery. He wanted to surprise Keely by getting it done.

"Hey, man." Nick said when Roman walked in. "I'm surprised to see you."

"I know. I wanted to ask a favor of you." He said as he sat down.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I want to surprise Keely by getting the nursery done. I was hoping you would help me."

"Sure. Painting or what?"

"Some painting and helping me put the furniture together."

"So she has a theme in mind even though you don't know what the baby is yet?"

"Yes. She likes The Lion King. Babies "R" Us has everything. So, we just have to make one stop there and get everything."

"Alright. I'm in."

Roman smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure." Nick replied. He had to smile once Roman left. Maybe Kari was right. Maybe Roman had feelings for Keely.

Keely sighed as she sat at the nurse's desk going over some charts. "What's with the sigh?" Kari asked as she sat down by her.

"Just weird dreams." Keely replied. "Plus I have to get the nursery done. I have an ultrasound in two weeks and it will tell me and Roman what the baby is. I have to figure out my maternity leave. My will and Roman and I need to talk about what will happen when the baby is born."

"Okay, take a step back and start with the weird dreams. What kind of weird dreams?"

Keely sighed. "Really intense erotic dreams."

"About who?"

"I don't want to say."

Kari smiled. "You so are having erotic dreams about Roman aren't you? Come on, admit it."

Keely bit her lip a little bit. "Yes, they're about Roman." She looked at Kari. "It's not something I plan to happen. They just end up being about Roman."

"It's not a bad thing." Kari replied. "I mean who wouldn't dream about him." Keely looked at her. "What? He's hot"

"Yeah, you're right. He is." Keely replied. "But I think it's just pregnancy hormones." Kari smiled as Keely went back to looking over the charts. She had no doubt that Keely had feelings for Roman. Now they just needed to admit it to each other.

Roman looked around the room and smiled. He and Nick manged to get it painted and the pictures hung on the wall. "Alright. I did my part." Nick said as they finished up putting together the changing table.

"Thanks man." Roman smiled. "I appreciate you helping me."

"Anytime." Nick said as he headed out.

Roman turned back to the nursery and walked back in to finish up. He hoped to have it done by the time Keely got home.

Keely pulled into the driveway and wasn't shocked to see Roman's truck there. She figured he was making dinner or he had gotten dinner. She couldn't help but smile. He did that for her almost every day. She hit the alarm button on her SUV and headed toward the house. She walked in and didn't see him in the kitchen or dining room. She put her stuff down and headed toward the bedroom. She heard noise from the guest room and walked toward it. She walked to the open door and saw Roman there putting the crib together. She stood there trying not to stare but he was working without his shirt and god, was he hot. She couldn't deny that she was getting a little turned on by him putting the crib together and showing off his body.

"Hey, you're home." He said when he turned toward the door and saw her standing there. "I was hoping to have everything done by the time you did." He looked at her as she stood there. "Keely?"

"Yeah?" She said finally snapping out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I just can't believe you did this. It's amazing."

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you and I thought getting the nursery together was the best way."

"It's great." She smiled. "And you do tons of nice things for me."

"Thanks." He smiled.

She bit her lip a little bit when he did. What was he doing to her? The smile and putting the nursery together and being without a shirt and being that well built. She was definitely thinking about her dreams and how to make them a reality.

"Keely, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm okay." She laughed a little bit.

"Alright." He said turning back to the crib to finish the bedding.

She took a breath as he did. She was trying to calm the thoughts in her head. The thoughts of just grabbing him and kissing him. The thought of them in bed together making love together sober.

"Alright. Everything is done." She heard him say.

"It looks amazing." She smiled and walked over to where he was. "This was really great of you." She moved closer and hugged him. She pulled away and didn't stop herself from leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled away and looked at her. "How about I go get us some dinner?" He said. She nodded and he grabbed his shirt. "Anything specific you want?" She shook her head. He nodded and walked out to his truck. He sat behind the wheel for a minute, a sigh escaping his lips. Lips that a few minutes ago had been kissing Keely. He'd read the books. He knew it was about the time in her pregnancy where her libido was in overdrive. And he didn't know if he could go there. Sure, they'd slept together before. But this was different. Over the last few months, he and Keely had really gotten to know each other. And the more he found out, the more he found himself falling for her. But he was afraid too. She was just getting over Seth and really learning what it was like to single. But he couldn't deny that he'd had dreams. Beautiful, detailed, erotic dreams about the two of them locked away in his bedroom or hers. He swore sometimes he would wake up and she'd be laying next to him sleeping like an angel. But she never was. He licked his lips. Strawberries. His lips always tasted like strawberries after he kissed her. Just like they did in the dreams. He decided he would leave it up to fate. They'd hang out like always and see where the night took them. And at least a small part of him hoped that it led them to her bedroom where they'd spend the rest of the night. "If anyone's listening, just give me a sign of what I'm supposed to do."

He started the truck and headed to get the food. Everything still on his mind as where it would go with her.

Keely sighed once he left. Maybe this was fate telling her it was time to leave it up to fate. She and Roman could hang out like they always did and see where it took them. And she hoped it took them into the bedroom.

She was comfortable on the sofa when he came back with the food. "I hope Chinese is okay?"

"Are you kidding?" She smiled. "You know I love Chinese."

He nodded. "General Tso's for you." He handed her the carton.

"Thanks." She smiled and started to eat. "Oh my gosh, this is so good."

He laughed. "I don't see how you can eat all that hot stuff."

"Are you kidding?" She smiled. "The baby loves the hot stuff. I have no idea why but he or she loves it."

He nodded. "I don't know where that comes from either." He replied as they finished eating.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched a movie. Keely moved to where she was resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't deny that he liked it. He liked her being close to him. She looked up at him as they sat there and she leaned up and kissed him as she had done earlier. She felt him kissing her back. She moved closer to him as they continued to kiss.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Make love to me."

"Keely."

"Do you not want to be with me? Because it seemed like you did."

"I do want to." He sighed. "I just..I'm not sure what I'm trying to say."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Then don't say anything." She said as she pulled away. "Just be in the moment."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." She replied. "You won't hurt me or the baby."

He leaned in and kissed her this time. The kiss turned passionate and he picked her up with ease and carried her to the bedroom. They were soon locked away making love.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Roman woke up first the next morning. He looked over and saw Keely still sleeping. He quietly slipped out of bed and to the kitchen. They had spent the night making love. It had been a little bit of a challenge with her being pregnant. He hadn't wanted to hurt her or the baby. Finally, it was Keely who charge and it ended up being an amazing night. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now. Did they make love because of her pregnancy and the stage she was in? Or was it something more? He decided to wait until Keely was up to think about it. He got out things to make breakfast and started it.

Keely woke up to the smell of french toast and bacon. She was glad that food no longer made her sick and she was keeping everything down now. She grabbed her robe and headed into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Roman there.

"Something smells really good in here." She said as she walked in.

"Thanks" He said as she came up behind him. "I thought it was nice to cook breakfast for you."

"It's great." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "And decaf coffee." She laughed as she made her a cup. "Oddly, I don't miss regular coffee that much." She said before taking a sip.

"It doesn't taste that much difference." He replied as he put the breakfast on plates. They sat down at the table and started eating.

Keely looked at Roman as they ate. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked him.

"Why would you think something was?"

"Because I know you." She replied. "So, what's on it?"

He looked over at her. "About last night."

"Was it bad? Because it didn't seem bad to me. It was really good."

He couldn't help but laugh. "No it wasn't bad." He sighed. "I just meant what does it mean. Did it happen because of the pregnancy or what?"

"You mean did I jump you because I'm oversexed from pregnancy hormones? Or was it something else?"

"Yeah that's what I mean."

She sighed. "I will be honest. I think the hormones had a little to do with it but it happened because I wanted it too. You're a hot, sexy man. And I wanted to sleep with you, sober." She looked at him. "And I assume you wanted to sleep with me because you wanted to and not because you feel obligated to be with me because I'm carrying your child."

"I wanted to be with you." He sighed. "I just am afraid I guess. I mean you are really just now learning to be single again."

"Roman, Seth has been gone over a year now. I've moved on. I'm not pining for him anymore." She sighed. "I don't know what you want. What exactly do you want? Do you want to just be parents and friends? Do you, maybe, want to be more? What do you want?"

"I don't exactly know." He sighed. "But I know I like you. I mean, I have always liked you. But over the last few months, I have really gotten to know you and I like you."

She smiled a little bit. "Well that's a start." She replied. "Nothing has to be decided right now. We know we like each other and we have fun together. We are expecting this baby together. Why don't we date and see how things go? We have about five months before the baby is born, so, I say we date and see. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I think that's a great idea."

"Good." She smiled. "Then we're dating."

"We're dating." He repeated. She nodded and they finished breakfast.

Two weeks later, they were at the doctor's for the ultrasound. They had been going out and just enjoying time together. Keely knew she was falling for him. But she was afraid to tell him that she loved him. What if he didn't say it back?

"Well, Keely, Roman." Dr. Guerrero said walking in. "Are you both ready for the ultrasound?"

"We are." Keely smiled at the doctor and Roman.

"Alright." She said as she put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around. "Alright, everything looks good. Everything in the right place. Good, strong heartbeat." She said as she turned up the volume and the sound of the heartbeat filled the room.

"Wow, that's fast and loud." Roman said as they listened.

"Perfectly normal." The doctor smiled. "And now let's see if your baby is ready to reveal themselves." She moved the probe around. "And it looks like you're having a little boy."

"A little boy?" Keely smiled.

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Now, I want you to rest more. You are having a completely normal pregnancy, but you do need to rest."

"Alright." Keely smiled as the doctor wiped off the gel.

"See you in a month." Keely nodded and headed out with Roman. They stopped and made her next appointment before heading out.

Avery pulled up to the doctor's office for her appointment. She was shocked when she saw Roman and Keely coming out. She hadn't seen either of them in months. She watched them walk out. She noticed Roman's hand on the small of Keely's back. They looked like a couple. She watched as they stopped at Roman's truck. She watched Roman opened the door for Keely and, to her surprise, he leaned in and kissed her while putting his hand on her stomach. She sighed as she watched them. It occurred to her now that they were couple. She couldn't deny that they looked happy together. She waited until they pulled away before she got out. She didn't want anything to happen that might derail the progress she and Randy had made in their marriage. They were very happy and excited about their daughter's impending birth. She was about two months from her due date.

"I can't believe we're having a boy." Keely said as they walked in the house. "I knew Lion King as the theme was perfect."

Roman smiled. "Well, it could have worked for both."

"Yeah." She smiled as she sat down. "You know, Kari thinks our little boy will look exactly like you."

"Really?" He laughed and sat down by her. "And what's makes her think that?"

"I don't know. She just said she thinks he will look like you. He will have blue eyes because we both have blue eyes. But she thinks dark hair is dominate over blond. So the baby will have dark hair. Basically she sees our son as a little you."

He smiled a little when she said it. "Well, I guess he might be but he will probably have your personality."

She nodded. "I think he will be a nice mix between us. But I'm excited. I can't wait for Garrett to be here." She looked at him. "You're still okay with the name right?"

"Yes, I like it. Garrett Roman is a nice name."

"I agree." She smiled. "We need to call our families and tell them."

"I agree. I'll call my parents." He picked up his cell and dialed his parents' number. After he told them, they called Keely's parents who were excited as well. "Well, everyone knows."

"Yes, they do." She smiled. "So, we have told our parents, the nursery is done, what to do now?"

He looked at her. "Is it weird that I know that look?"

She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "No. It just means you know me well."

He pulled her into his lap carefully of the baby. He kissed her passionately and then moved to kiss her neck. She moaned as he did. She didn't expect the next words out of her mouth. "I love you." She hadn't expected to say it but she couldn't stop herself from it.

He pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

She sighed. "I hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that." She said to him. "But I do love you. Over the last few months that we have spent time together and got to know each other. I have fallen in love with you. And it's not just because of the baby." She looked at him. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I guess I just needed to say it."

He looked at her and ran his hand down her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too." He said softly before he kissed her again. "I love you too."

"Really?" She asked him. "You love me?"

"Why do you say it like it's shocking or something." He smiled. "You're an amazing woman. You have been through so much over the last year and you have made it through it all. You moved on from a horrible event. You are the most amazing woman I've known. You're sweet and caring. I can't imagine a better mother for our child." He looked at her. "I love the way you get excited about the smallest things. I love how you blurt things out in the moment. You are a loving person. You make it easy to love you. And I love you more than I thought I could"

She smiled and kissed him. "That's so sweet." She replied. "Do you want me to list why I love you?"

He laughed. "Only if you want too."

"Well, I love that you're so sweet and considerate to me. You know what I need before I do. You make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world even though I look like a whale." She smiled. "Plus you're very sexy and hot. But most importantly, you make me feel things I haven't in so long. Things I never thought I would feel again. And I can't think of a better man to be the father of our son. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and it wasn't long before they were making love on the sofa. Afterward, he held her close to him as much as he could with the baby bump and just enjoyed the time with her. He was glad that they had admitted their feelings for each other. Now they could focus on the baby and everything else would fall into place.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Roman sat in the office looking over some papers. It had been a few weeks since he and Keely admitted their feelings for each other. He was thinking about asking her about them moving in together. He wanted them in the same house when the baby came and a part of him thought it would be one step closer to being together permanently. He heard a knock on his door and it opened.

"Hey, Roman." Randy said walking in. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, what about?" Roman asked him.

"About everything with Avery. I know it's been months since any of us have spoken to each other. Well, you and me talk about work but nothing else."

"Well, it's better that way isn't it?" Roman asked him. "I don't want Avery upsetting Keely anymore than she has."

"I know and that's the right thing but I think Avery is over that now. We have been really good the last few months. Our daughter is due in a month and half."

"And I'm happy for you both. So what is there to talk about?"

Randy sighed. "I think the four of us need to sit down and talk. I know Avery misses Keely."

"Really?" Roman asked him. "She misses her after everything she said?"

"Yes, they were friends and I think it would be good for both of them to talk."

"I'll talk to Keely but I don't think it's a good idea. Avery has been nothing but a hurtful, vicious harpie during this whole damn thing."

Randy sighed. "I know she has but it's worth a shot."

"Alright." Roman replied. Randy nodded and walked out.

Roman headed to Keely's after work. He wasn't sure about mentioning to her about his talk with Randy. He walked into the house and found it quiet. He knew she was home because he saw her SUV in the driveway. He headed to the bedroom and found her asleep on the bed. He walked in quietly and laid down by her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is a nice surprise." She said moving to look at him. He smiled and kissed her. "And a nice wake up call."

"Good to know." He smiled again. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't." She smiled. "I wasn't expecting to fall asleep but I got home from work and was just exhausted." She replied. "I guess our son is stealing my energy." She laughed. He smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "So how was your day?" She asked.

He sighed. "It was alright. Randy came to see me."

"Why?" She asked him.

"He wanted to talk about setting up a meeting with you, me, Avery and him."

She looked at him and got up. "He wants us to have a meeting? Like a business meeting?"

"No. I think he wants you and Avery to talk. He seems to think she misses you." He got up from the bed too.

"I don't know about that." She sighed. "She said some very hurtful things to me. Things I never thought a friend would say. She pretty much mocked my marriage to Seth, and his death and the miscarriage. How can I even began to forgive that? Calling me a whore. I could probably forgive but the other stuff I don't know I can."

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to. I just told him I would talk to you but I didn't think it was a good idea."

She nodded. "I'm not a vengeful person or anything. I just don't know I can get over what she said."

He pulled away and looked at her. "I could never think you were a vengeful person. And you don't have to forgive her or talk to her about anything."

"Thanks." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. "Anytime. Now what do you and our son want to eat?"

"Chinese?"

He had to laugh. That was what she craved all the time. "General Tso's?"

"Plus crab rangoon and egg rolls. Oh and some sweet and sour chicken." He nodded and picked up his phone and ordered them dinner.

Randy smiled as he walked into the kitchen and saw Avery cooking. "That looks good."

"I'm glad you think." She smiled and kissed him. "How was work?"

"It was good." He replied. "I talked to Roman about the four of us sitting down and talking. I told him that you missed Keely."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he would talk to her about it but he didn't think it was a good idea because you have been a hurtful, vicious harpie through this whole thing."

She sighed. "I have been." She admitted. "And it's time to make it right. I don't know if Keely and I will ever be friends like we were but I want to apologize to her."

"Well hopefully Roman can talk to her and she will agree to meet."

"I hope so." She replied and turned her attention back to dinner. She did feel bad about everything. She realized that she was happy with Randy and their daughter's impending birth. And that Roman and Keely deserved to be happy as well.

The next day, Keely headed out to go shopping with Kari. They both had the day off from the hospital. "So, you look very happy." Kari said as they looked around Babies "R" Us.

"Thanks." Keely laughed. "I am happy. I'm expecting a little baby. I'm in love. Life is good for me. Something I never thought would happen again after Seth. But it has and I'm so happy. I just don't want anything to go wrong"

"Nothing is going to go wrong. You and your little one are going to be fine. And you and Roman are going to be fine. In fact, I think you and he will be married before long."

Keely laughed. "Don't you think you're rushing that? Yeah, we admitted that we love each other and we are having a baby but no one has mentioned marriage."

"It's the next step." Kari smiled.

Keely laughed at her friend. "Kari, I don't want to rush things with him. I think it's best if we just take things one thing at a time."

"Alright." Kari laughed. "I won't rush but I think you and Roman will get married." Keely laughed as they continued to look and she put things in the buggy. She had thought about what it would be like to married to Roman but she wasn't going to rush into anything. She would hate for it end badly especially since they were expecting a son together.

They finished up at Babies "R" Us and headed to lunch. She was shocked when Avery walked into the restaurant. "Keely, Kari, nice to see you both." Avery said as she walked up to their table.

"Avery." Keely said to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked her.

"I'm meeting Randy's mother for lunch." Avery smiled. "And I saw you and I just wanted to say hi." She looked at Keely. "Keely, I was hoping we could talk. I know Randy told Roman that the four of us should get together and I think we should. I want too. I think we need to talk."

Keely sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Alright." Avery said as she saw Randy's mom walk in. "Well, I have to go. Hope to talk to you soon."

Keely nodded as she walked away. She turned to Kari. "Should I talk to her?"

"I think you should." Kari said before taking a bite of her pasta. "She could feel bad about how she acted when you told her you're were pregnant." She looked at Keely. "I know you Kels, You're not a vindictive person. You're kind and caring. And I think you would feel better if you talk this out with her and see how things end up. If you guys aren't friends anymore, then at least you talked and got everything out in the open."

"Yeah." Keely replied. "I guess it would be good to get everything out in the open. I would like to be able to move on with everything part of my life."

"Good. Then talk to Roman and you guys decide if and when you talk to them." Keely nodded and they finished up lunch. She knew Kari was right. It was time to get everything out in the open and move on from this.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Keely was getting the house ready for Randy and Avery to come over for dinner. She had talked to Roman and they both agreed to talk to Randy and Avery and get everything out in the open. But Roman insisted they have the dinner at her house.

"Everything looks good." Roman said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I made steak, baked potatoes, salad, rolls. Plus I made a triple chocolate cake for dessert."

"That all sounds so good." He replied. "And what else have you eaten today?"

She laughed. "Well, I had a tuna melt and some salt and vinegar chips. I had some steamed veggies. And I had a chocolate cheesecake."

He laughed at how much she had eaten already just as the doorbell rang. "Well, here we go." She nodded as he walked over and opened the door. "Randy, Avery. Glad you guys could come."

"Well, we appreciate the invite." Randy replied as they walked in.

"Hope you guys like steak." Keely said as she came out of the kitchen.

"That sounds fine." Randy replied.

"Great. It's ready." She smiled and walked back to the kitchen. She put everything on plates and headed to the dining room. "Well, sit down and let's eat."

The others nodded and they sat down and ate. The whole dinner was quiet. "So, it looks like you're due soon." Keely finally said breaking the silence.

"Very soon." Avery replied. "About six weeks."

"I'm sure you both are excited."

"We are." Randy smiled. "I guess you guys are excited too."

"We have a few more months but yeah we are." Keely replied. They didn't really say much else as they finished dinner and headed into the living room.

Roman sat by Keely on the sofa while Randy and Avery sat on the love seat. "Well, I think it's time to get everything out in the open." Roman said to them. "That's why we are all here right?"

"Yes, it is." Avery replied. She looked at them. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how I was. I had no right to be like that. Roman and I aren't married anymore and what he does in his life is him. It has nothing to do with me. I'm sorry about that." She sighed and looked at Keely. "I'm sorry about what I said to you. I was a vindictive bitch and I'm so sorry."

Keely looked at her. "You were that." She replied. "You couldn't have said anything worse to me. You mocked my marriage to Seth. You mocked his death and the miscarriage. You knew what I went through all that time and it was like it didn't matter because I slept with Roman. I don't know I can forgive that." She took a breath. "Avery, you were my best friend and all of this between Roman and I didn't happen because we wanted it to. It just happened but I don't regret it." She smiled at Roman. "I'm going to have this little boy with someone who is going to be a wonderful father. Someone I wasn't expecting to fall in love with. But I did. And I'm not going to let anyone ruin the life I have now or make me feel like I don't deserve to have it. And you can deal with me and Roman as a couple or you don't. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm happy and that's what matters."

Avery looked at her and then at Roman. "Do you feel the same way?"

Roman looked at Keely. "I do. I love her too and we are together. So you either deal with it or you don't."

She looked at Randy and then back at Roman and Keely. "I understand what you both are saying and I can deal with you as a couple."

"Good." Keely replied. "But that doesn't mean we're okay. I just can't forget what you said to me. It's going to take time, if it ever does, for me to forget it and forgive it."

"I can live with that but I hope we can be friends again."

Keely nodded. "We will see but I'm glad we got everything out in the open. It's a step in the right direction."

"I agree." Roman replied. "But it's late and Keely needs her rest."

"Of course. Avery does too." Randy replied.

"Men. Always think they know what's best." Avery said. Keely couldn't help but laugh. "We will go and let you rest."

Keely nodded as she and Roman showed them out. She turned to Roman once they had gone. "I guess it seems we have everything worked out. It will just take time."

"Yes, it will." He replied. "But no one is asking you to be all buddy with Avery."

"I know and it will take a while before it will be good between her and me if it ever will be."

"I get that and I think she does too." He pulled her to him. "Now all we have to do is get ready for our son."

"Yes we do." She smiled.

A few days later, Roman headed to work. He had a meeting with Nick and he and Randy had a meeting with an investor.

Nick walked into Roman's office later in the afternoon after Roman's other meetings. He laughed when he saw Roman sleeping on the sofa in the office. "Hey man." He said loud enough to wake him up.

"Hey." Roman said sitting up. "Sorry, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep."

"That's okay." Nick laughed. "Late night pregnancy cravings?"

"You have no idea." Roman laughed. "Sometimes it's food at one, two, three in the morning. And, you probably don't want to know this, but other times it's me she wants at one, two or three the morning."

Nick laughed. "Well, you just have a few more months and then you and she will have a little one. And sleep will be a rare thing." He replied. "So, any news on you asking her to marry you?"

"What?" Roman asked him, "Marry?"

"Don't you want to marry her?" Nick asked him. "I mean, I assume that's the right step."

Roman looked at him. "I have thought about it. I mean, what it would be like to marry her and share a life with her. But I guess I'm worried she will say no."

"She won't." He replied. "She loves you and I know she will say yes. Just get her a nice ring and ask."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is simple." Nick laughed and looked at him. "Roman, you love Keely and you want to marry her. So, ask her and get married and have a great life together."

Roman laughed. "Yeah because it's that easy."

"It can be." Nick said getting up. "Well, think about it. You love her and I know she will say yes." He walked to the door. "Oh, this meeting was about the new expense reports. They are working better and we have less mistakes."

"Thanks man." Roman said as he left. He thought about what Nick said. He did want to marry her. He just had to find the perfect ring to ask her. He headed out of work and to the jewelry store nearby. If he was going to ask her, he wanted it to be perfect.

He walked into the store and started looking around. He wanted something simple but beautiful. "Can I help you sir?" The clerk said walking up to him.

"I'm shopping for an engagement ring. I want something simple but beautiful."

"I have just the thing." He said to him. He walked over to a case and opened it up. "This is a flawless, 1.25 carat princess cut diamond with a half carat canary diamond on each side."

Roman took the ring from him and looked at it. He knew immediately it was the one. "I'll take it." The clerk nodded and rang it up. Now all Roman had to do was get the nerve to ask Keely to marry him.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

"Guess who is here" Kari said as she walked up to the desk.

"Who?" Keely asked as she looked at the board that held all the names of the patients. She stopped when she read Orton. "Avery's here?"

"Yep. She went into labor about two hours ago and was admitted not long ago." Kari replied. "She was put in one of your rooms. Do you want to switch it?"

Keely sighed. "No, I can be professional plus this is a happy time for her and I'm happy for her. I wish her and Randy a happy life together with their daughter."

Kari smiled. "You are so in love with Roman."

"I think that's been established." She laughed.

"Do we hear wedding bells?"

"I don't know." Keely replied. "I can see us married and I wouldn't say no if he asked me."

"I knew it." Kari smiled. "Dibs on matron of honor."

Keely laughed. "So, you want matron of honor duties and godmother duties?"

"Hells yeah." Kari laughed. Keely shook her head and headed to check on Avery. She walked into the room.

"Keely?" Avery said when she saw her. "I didn't know you would be my nurse."

"I am." Keely smiled. "Let's check your vitals." She said walking over and taking her blood pressure and temperature. "Alright. Everything is good. The fetal monitor shows normal activity." Keely said as she made notes on the computer. "The doctor will be in to check you soon. But everything looks good and normal."

"Thanks." Randy replied. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Keely replied. "I have about two and half months to go." She looked at Avery. "Well, I have another patient to check on. If you need anything, press the button." She smiled and walked out.

She checked on her other patients and headed back to the desk just as the call button went off and the monitor in the room. She rushed to Avery's room.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Avery said when Keely rushed back in.

"Just a spike in the D cells." Keely said checking the monitor just as the doctor walked in. "A little fetal distress." She said to him.

"Let me check." The doctor said as he examined Avery. "Alright. Relax, Avery while I try to turn the baby and get it off the umbilical cord." He did and the fetal monitor went to normal. "Alright. I want to break the bag and get things going. I don't want to leave the baby in there."

"Is it serious?" Randy asked him.

"It can be but I don't think it is." The doctor replied. "But lets get this going."

A little while later, Miranda Keely Orton was born. Randa, as she was called, was perfect. Avery smiled at Randy as she held their daughter. "She's perfect."

"Yes, she is." He replied and kissed her.

"Congratulations, you guys." Keely said to them. "Your new nurse will meet you in your room. And congrats again." She said before walking out. She was happy for them and shocked that they would name her after her.

She finished up her shift and headed out. Roman said he was cooking her dinner. She had to smile at the thought. She got into her SUV and headed home.

Roman made sure everything was done by the time Keely was suppose to be home. He had decided to ask her to marry him that night. He hoped she said yes. He was more nervous than he had been when he asked Avery to marry him. And more nervous that the answer would be no. He heard the SUV pull into the driveway and he took a breath. He heard her open the door and he walked to greet her.

"Hey." Keely said walking in.

"Hey." He replied and kissed her hello. "How was work?"

"It was alright. Avery was admitted. She had her little girl." She replied as she put her things down. "She's a beautiful little girl and they named her after me. Miranda Keely."

"That's great." He smiled. "I'm happy for her and Randy." He looked at her. "How do you feel about that?"

"I think she's trying to make peace. And it's a start right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Something smells really good in here."

"I made your favorite."

"Great. I'm starving." She smiled as she headed to the dining room.

They sat down to dinner and made small talk during it. "So, have you talked to the hospital about your leave?" He asked her.

"I did and I get full maternity leave when it's time. I'm not sure I want to work up until I have the baby or take the leave a week before."

"It's up to you. I think you should take it the week before the baby but it's up to you."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, how was your day?"

"Same as always." He replied. She nodded and they finished up dinner and went to the living room. He fumble with the ring in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" Keely asked him as they were settled in watching TV.

"I...ummm." He said looking at her. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Alright." She smiled. "You know you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering..." He said as he fumbled getting the ring out of his pocket. "If you wanted to marry me." He said opening the box and causing the ring to fall out. He bent down to pick it up the same time as Keely did causing them to bump heads.

"Oww." She said rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry." He said checking her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. She looked at him. "Okay, take a minute." She said to him. "Now, ask me again."

He took a breath and got down on one knee. "Keely, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Of course I will." She leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled as he pulled away and slid the ring on her finger. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried."

She looked at him. "Worried about what?"

"That you would say no."

"Why would you think I would say no? I love you."

"I just...I thought maybe you weren't ready and you just wanted us to stay like we are."

She sighed and leaned in and kissed him. "I love how we are but I would love to marry you. Be a family with our son. That's what I want and I'm glad you want the same."

He smiled and kissed her. "So, when do you want to get married?"

"I don't know." She replied. "But maybe before the baby is born. Granted, I'm not really looking forward to being a pregnant bride. But it would be nice to be married before the baby."

"Then we will plan it for before."

She smiled. "Now, we have that figured out, everything else can wait until later." She leaned in and kissed him. "We have an engagement to celebrate." He smiled and kissed her as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom where they got lost each other the rest of the night.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days, Roman and Keely announced their engagement to everyone and started planning the wedding. They didn't want a big wedding because Keely was close to her due date.

"So, we need to get you a wedding dress and figure out where you are getting married." Kari said as she and Keely sat in the kitchen.

"Well, I don't think a white dress is the way to go." Keely laughed. "I mean not only is this my second marriage but I'm almost nine months pregnant."

Kari laughed. "I wasn't thinking white." She replied. "I was thinking something pink because pink is your color."

"I like pink." Keely replied. "I was thinking Roman could just dress in nice suit"

"That sounds good. I'm sure Roman will be agreeable to that. If that's what you want."

Keely looked at Kari. "We both have done the big wedding before. I mean his and Avery's was huge. Mine and Seth was huge. I think this one should be small and simple. I just want to be married to Roman. I don't care if we just go to city hall and get married or we have a simple hotel ballroom ceremony."

"I know." Kari laughed. "So, simple hotel ballroom wedding. How many guests?"

"I don't know. That's something Roman and I need to talk about."

"So, have you told Avery?" Kari asked as they looked through some magazines.

"I think Roman told Randy. So, I'm sure she knows."

"Has she caused trouble?"

"Actually no." Keely replied. "I think with the new baby, she's focused on that and not me and Roman. Which is good. Her focus should be her daughter."

"But you and she made peace right? I mean her daughter is named after you."

"I think we have made some peace. We haven't really talked since the baby was born. But I think we did. We had that dinner. The four of us and I think we got most things out. So, it's good." She looked Kari. "I just want to focus on Roman and Garrett. They are what's important to me. Like Randa and Randy are the most important things to Avery."

"True" Kari smiled. They spent the next few hours planning some of the wedding. Keely hoped Roman would be happy with what they had done so far.

"So, Kari is helping Keely plan the wedding?" Nick asked as he and Roman were going over some financial information for the business.

"Yeah. Keely wants a small wedding and I'm in agreement with that." He looked at Nick. "We both had the big weddings and now we just want small."

"I think small is a good idea." Nick replied. "So, what has Avery or Randy said about the engagement?"

"Randy said he was happy for us and he said Avery said the same. So, I guess she's over whatever was going on with her."

"That's great. Now you and Keely just have to focus on each other and the baby."

"That's the plan." Roman replied. Nick nodded in agreement. He was glad everything was working out for them. They both deserved happiness.

Randy looked at Avery as they sat in the living room. "So, I talked to Roman the other day and he told me about the engagement."

"I think it's great." Avery replied. She looked at her husband. "I am happy for them."

"That's great." He replied. "I was worried."

She sighed. "I know and I was horrible to them. I feel horrible that I was like that. But I think we are going to be okay now. Granted it will take time for everything to be normal. But I think it will be."

"I hope so." Randy looked at her. "I miss my friendship with Roman but I know it will never be the same as it was. But friends is a good thing."

"I know the feeling." She said looking at her daughter. "I know Keely has forgiven me but she won't forget how I was and I know our friendship won't be the same. We don't really talk like we once did. We don't really hang out. We are nice to each other when we see each other but that's it. I had hoped naming our daughter after her would help mend the rift. But what was said was so hurtful and I can't believe I said it. How could I be so cruel?"

"I don't know." Randy agreed. "I can't say I'm okay with it. But you apologized and Keely accepted and now all you can do is be a friend to her. You never know what might happen."

"That's true." Avery agreed. "Anyway, I think they will be happy together."

"I agree." Randy replied. He was glad that Avery was better and she was accepting Roman and Keely. He meant it when he said he had hoped his friendship with Roman would be the same but he knew it couldn't be. You couldn't get over something like that. He had broken the best friend code but as he looked at Avery and Randa, he didn't regret it. He just wished they had handled it better.

The next few weeks went quickly as Roman and Keely were planning their wedding. They had decided on a small ceremony and reception at a local hotel. They had decided to have about 30 guests. It was planned for three weeks before Keely's due date. Nick had planned a guy's night out for Roman and some of his friends, while Kari planned a girl's night for Keely.

"This is much better than a bachelorette party since I can't drink." Keely said as they were getting manicures and pedicures.

Kari smiled. "Well, I figured as a pregnant woman, you would enjoy being pampered today. I booked you a mother to be package."

"Thanks." Keely smiled.

Kari looked at Avery. "It's good you could come."

"Thanks." Avery smiled. "I was surprised and happy to be invited."

"Well, Kari asked me if you could come and I thought it was a good idea." Keely replied. "After all we are all moving on."

Avery smiled. "Yes, we are."

Kari smiled as they talked and got their nails done. She was glad everything was getting back to normal. She knew it would never completely be but at least both Avery and Keely were making the effort.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

This is the final chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you like the ending.

* * *

Three days after the spa day, Keely woke up in pain. She breathed thought it but knew she was in labor and had Roman rush to the hospital.

"So, it looks like our son wants to come before we're married." Roman said as they were in the room.

"I guess so." She replied as the nurse hooked up the IV and fetal monitor. "I was hoping we would be married before he came."

He sighed and looked at her. "Do you want to be married before he comes?"

"I was hoping but I think we are way passed that now."

"Not necessarily." He smiled. "I think I can arrange it so we will be married before he comes."

"How?" She asked him. "I'm clearly in labor and can't really leave."

"I know. But, if you agree, we can get married right here in this room. Are you okay with having that type of wedding? Or we can wait until he's born and have the wedding we planned."

She looked at him. "I want to be married before he comes. So, let's do it. Let's get married right here."

He smiled and kissed her. "Then I will get it set up." She nodded as he left the room.

He walked out to the waiting room and called Kari and Nick. He told them what he wanted to do and asked for their help. Once he had talked to them, he called a justice of the peace who agreed to marry them. They already had their marriage license so that was one last thing to do. It didn't take long before he had everything done and it was time for them to get married.

"We're here." Kari said as they walked up. "You needed witnesses?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled. "Did you bring the license as well?"

"We did." Nick said handing it to him.

"Great. Then let's go get me and Keely married before Garrett decides to comes." They nodded and followed him in with the justice of the peace.

Keely couldn't help but smile when they all came in. "I guess these are the witnesses for the wedding?"

"They are." Roman smiled. He looked at the doctor. "Do we have time?"

"If you hurry. This little guy is ready to come."

Roman nodded and everyone took their place. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage, Roman and Keely. Roman, do you take Keely to be your wife?"

"I do." He said as he held her hand.

"Keely, do you take Roman to be your husband?"

"I do." She said through a contraction.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Roman kissed her and smiled. "I will file this right away." The officiant said as he left.

"Okay, this kid is coming." The doctor said as everyone headed out of the room. Two minutes later, Garrett Roman Reigns was born. "And you have a healthy little boy."

Keely smiled as the doctor handed her the baby. She held him close and kissed his forehead before looking at Roman. "He's perfect." She said softly.

Roman smiled and kissed her on the head. "Yes, he is." She couldn't believe they were family now. Everything seemed to happen so fast but she couldn't think of a better day. A better life than the one she had with Roman and Garrett. After the last year and half getting over Seth's death and the miscarriage, she was finally happy again. And it was the best feeling in the world.

Roman sat in the room holding the baby as Keely slept. He couldn't believe he was a father. It was something he wasn't sure would ever happen after his marriage to Avery ended. But now he had everything he wanted back then. A loving, caring and faithful wife and now a healthy son. He couldn't imagine life being better.

"You are so loved little one." He said softly not wanting to wake Keely up. "You are something I never thought I would have." He looked at his son. "I promise I will always protect you and your mom. You both mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to us too." He heard from the bed. He turned to see Keely awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was just having a talk with my son."

She smiled. "And it's the cutest thing."

"Thanks." He said before kissing her and putting the baby in her arms.

"So, father/son boning already?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I figured I would start early." She nodded.

"I think that's great." She replied. "I still can't believe all of this. We're married and we have this beautiful little baby. It seems unreal."

"It's real." He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "We are starting a new life together from here on out. You, me and our son. And I hope more babies."

"You want more?"

"I would like to have a little girl. One of each."

She smiled. "I could deal with that." She replied. "But not right away. Maybe in a year. I would like us to enjoy this little guy before we have more."

"I agree." He smiled. "Now you and Garrett should rest." She nodded as he placed the sleeping baby in the bassinet. He turned back to her and saw she was back asleep. He smiled and sat down. Content in this family moment. In his second chance at love.

A few months later it was Christmas and Keely and Roman had decorated their house for Garrett's first Christmas. They had sold his house and her house and moved into a bigger one for their family. Roman walked into the living room and smiled when he saw Keely holding Garrett while looking at the Christmas tree.

"I think he likes the lights." Roman said walking up.

"I think so too." She smiled. "You know, this tree has everything but one thing." She handed Garrett over to Roman and walked over to the sofa to get a box. "Family ornaments." She said when she came back. "Here is one for you." She said handing it to Roman.

He smiled when he saw it. It has his name on it and a picture of him with Garrett. He put it on the tree as she got out the others. "And one for me." She said putting hers on the tree. It was the same as Roman's only with her name and her and Garrett. "And Garrett's." She smiled. She had gotten him an ornament with his picture and baby's first Christmas on it. "And finally our family ornament." She put the final one on the tree. It was a picture of the three of them taken a few weeks earlier in front of a Christmas background. The words underneath said Reigns Family Christmas and the year.

"It's perfect." Roman said before kissing her. "The perfect family Christmas tree."

She smiled in agreement as she watched Roman with Garrett. It was the perfect family Christmas. The perfect family moment. She couldn't imagine anything better than what she had right now. Roman and Garrett were the most important things to her. And the life they had together. Everything had worked out like it was suppose too. And she and Roman had found their second chance at love with each other. And there was nothing better.

Please Review!


End file.
